Happy Birthday To
by Stephholby24
Summary: *This FanFic is total fluff. It's The day before Jac's birthday and Jonny has a few surprises up his sleeve for her and their 2 year old daughter Emma, before the big day. Adele decides to throw the heavily pregnant Mo and Jac a surprise baby shower, ensuring they both have a fantastic time before the babies arrive. Could there be a double birth...*
1. Chapter 1

**Happy Birthday Too...**

**Chapter 1**

***This FanFic is total fluff. It's The day before Jac's birthday and Jonny has a few surprises up his sleeve for her and their 2 year old daughter Emma, before the big day. Adele decides to throw the heavily pregnant Mo and Jac a surprise baby shower, ensuring they both have a fantastic time before the babies arrive. Could there be a double birth...***

April 18th 2015

7.30am

Jac, Jonny and Emma's house

"Daddy, why you up early?" Emma said, as she stood cuddling the bannister on the stairs.

"Oh morning Princess, it's mummy's birthday tomorrow and she's been feeling a bit down so I thought we could cheer her up by making breakfast in bed!" Jonny replied softly as Emma made her way over to him in the kitchen.

"Can I help you daddy, please?" Emma asked as she stood next to her dad.

"Of course you can sweetie, could you get me that big pink bag over there and carry it like a big girl for me?" Jonny asked, as Emma skipped over to the sofa and carried the large bag up the steps with Jonny close behind her.

**In the bedroom.**

Jac had been laying on the bed awake since Jonny had gotten up to go downstairs, just staring at the ceiling, she had been struggling to get comfortable just recently, her body ached as her baby prepared itself for the birth, sending Braxton hicks with it.

As she lay there observing her surroundings, making the most of he silence, a wave of pain swept across her lower abdomen, her stomach tightening as the pain became more intense.

Seconds later, a loud *knock knock* sound echoed through the room making the heavily pregnant Jac snapout of her daydream.

"Yes!" Jac shouted, before snuggling back into the cozy, warm quilt, just as the pain began to dull down. Emma came waddling in, trying to keep the bag from dragging on the floor,

"Good morning beautiful, tea and toast just the way you like it" Jonny announced, knocking the doors open with his hips before making his way over to the bed. Emma climbed up onto the bed and under the covers next to her mum,

"This for you mummy..." Emma said, sliding the bag over to her

"What's all this about? It's not my birthday until tomorrow!" Jac gasped, looking sweetly at Emma before looking at Jonny.

"You've not been yourself just lately so... Me and Emma are taking you out for the day and tomorrow, we are having a family day!" Jonny announced, before bending down and kissing her on the lips.

"Well, I can't wait" Jac said, cuddling Emma with one arm and pressing her side with her other hand,

"Everything ok Naylor?" Jonny asked, noticing how uncomfortable she looked.

"Yeah, she's just not giving me a break this morning" she replied, smiling off the now dull pain.

"Oi you, give your mum a break! Daddy said so!" Jonny said placing his hand on Jac's rounded bump. Emma and Jac let out a little giggle as they watched Jonny tell the baby off.

"Ha because she's going to listen to you maconie! Anyway why breakfast in bed!" Jac asked.

"I can treat my beautiful fiancée every once in a while! Oh and we have the whole day off today and tomorrow, I'm going to spoil you and our beautiful children rotten!" Jonny said, excitedly as he tickled Emma.

8.00am

After getting themselves and Emma ready, they lay on the bed, talking about what they were going to do with their day,

"So... Where would you like to go? We could go Birmingham, London.. It's entirely up to you!" Jonny asked, looking over to Jac who was cuddling Emma,

"I don't really fancy London, to big a place to walk around, we could go Birmingham it's only an hour away! How about it Emma?" Jac replied.

"Yeah! Can I have some sweeties when we get there!" Emma asked excitedly.

"Birmingham it is then! Come on then ladies lets get moving!" Jonny said, clapping his hands together.

"We best get some breakfast ready and get going! Emma go get your shoes and take them to daddy... Jonny, I was thinking how about we ask Mo and Mr T to tag along?" Jac said, sitting herself up slowly on the edge of the bed after Emma ran out of the room

"Yeah I'll call her now! Are you ok? Your looking paler than usual!" Jonny asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze.

"Yeah I'm fine, the baby's just wriggling a bit today, she must be having a party of her own in there" Jac replied, forcing out a quiet laugh,

"Mummy, daddy I wear these ones!" Emma shouted as she came toddling into there bedroom, with her bright pink converse shoes that Jonny had bought her the other day.

Jac and Jonny looked at her and nodded, before getting up and going downstairs, with little Emma in Jonny's arms.

Once downstairs, Jac made her way to the kitchen, preparing the small family there breakfast, whilst she was waiting for the toast to finish, she placed her hand on to the side of her swollen abdomen, pressing in slightly as she began to experience an uncomfortable, yet familiar feeling.

Jonny was sitting in the living room with Emma, who was infixed on watching Peppa pig on the television, he quickly glanced over to the open plan kitchen where his fiancée was standing, noticing the way she was standing, the look on her face as she stared into thin air.

"Jac, I'm just gonna call Mo and see if she fancies coming!" Jonny shouted, snapping Jac out of her daydream.

"Ok" she simply replied, quickly turning around and composing her position.

Jonny then grabbed his phone from off the table and dialled Mo's number,

"Hey Jonny Mac, what's up?" Mo said, her usual cheery self down the phone.

"Hey Mo, me and Jac are taking Emma to Birmingham for the day to do some baby shopping, we were wondering if you and Mr T wanted to tag along" Jonny asked

"Yeah sure we're up for that! What time you three leaving?" Mo replied enthusiastically

"In about half an hour after Emma's had her breakfast" Jonny explained.

"Okay Maconie, we'll meet you at yours then follow you to Birmingham" mo said.

"Ok pal, oh and don't tell Jac that I've told you but, she's been experiencing pains this morning, she's adamant that she's fine but she's really not!" Jonny explained, whispering so Jac couldn't hear him.

"So what you thinking? Early labour? She's 38 weeks and she was early with Emma, so it could happen again" Mo asked

"Could be mate, she's very pale aswell, I'm gonna keep a close eye on her today! Anyway I'll see you in a minute, bye" Jonny said as they both put the phone down, just as Jac walked over with his and Emma's breakfast.

"Here we go, so what did she say? Is she coming?" Jac asked

"She says she's up for it, they're both on their way round here and they're gonna follow us to Birmingham! Jac, be honest with me, are you feeing alright, you look a bit pale and look as though your in pain!" Jonny explained, not taking his eyes off of the pale surgeon.

"I'm fine stop fussing, you try carrying an extra 7lbs of weight plus a load of fluid it's uncomfortable! Now eat up so we can get on the road" She said, chuckling as she spoke, trying to hide the fact that she was infact in pain.

"Okay sweetheart, love you" Jonny said, not wanting to aggravate her.

"Love you too, I'm just going to get my stuff from upstairs and get Emma's bag done" Jac replied, before waddling off up the stairs.

Jonny then turned to look at his daughter, who was now playing with his phone, he couldn't help but smile to himself with pride about the 2 year old.

"Daddy, can I have a new teddy" Emma asked, as she looked up to her daddy's eyes

"Of course you can sweetie, they've got a big bear shop in Birmingham and a Disney shop! You can have what you want" jonny replied as he wrapped his arms around the tiny girl

"Can we get the baby and mummy one too! And you too daddy!" Emma replied, sounding all excited at the very thought.

"Of course Emma, why does mummy need a teddy bear princess" jonny asked curiously, he knew Emma had started to ask questions about Jac and how she had been acting the past week or so.

"Because mummy's been grumpy when you at work, so she can cuddle me and our teddies until you get home!" Emma explained as she looked in to her fathers sparkling blue eyes, which were starting to fill up with tears.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and the faint voices of Mo and Mr T,

"Ok baby, we will see ok, let's go see who's at the door" Jonny said, scooping Emma up in his arms and carrying her over to the door,

"Thank goodness, quick I need the loo, she thinks my bladders a football" Mo said, barging past Jonny and Emma and making her way to the toilet.

"Hello to you too! Hey Mr T, come one in" Jonny said, guiding him in to the house.

"Hi Jonny, hello Emma you ok?" Mr T said tickling Emma under her chin, causing her to giggle.

"Hello, I'm ok" Emma replied quietly, before hiding in to her dads shoulders.

"Ahhh that's better! Where's Jac?" Mo asked as she waddled into the living area.

"She's upstairs sorting something out" Jonny replied as he started to put Emma's coat on.

Upstairs, Jac was in Emma's room, putting some nappies, wipes and spare clothes into Emma's princess bag, until the same uncomfortable feeling began again. Jac sat herself down on the chair in the corner of the room and leant forward slightly trying her best not to make a sound.

"Agh! Not today please" she whispered, as she took deep breaths. Moments later the pain disappeared as quickly as it arrived, Jac hauled herself up out of the chair and picked up the two bags and carried them downstairs to join the others.

Downstairs Mo had made herself comfortable on the sofa with Emma sitting on her lap,

"Are you coming shopping to Aunty Mo?" Emma asked excitedly

"Yeah we are all going, you can help pick out some clothes for the babies" Mo replied.

Emma then wiggled with excitement. Moments later they all heard movement, before Jac emerged at the bottom of the stairs, jonny walked over to her, placing his hand around her waist before kissing her on the lips,

"Everything ok" he asked, placing his other hand on her bump.

"Yeah, are we all ready to leave" Jac replied, as Emma ran over to her and grabbed her hand tightly.

"Yeah let's get moving, I'm driving!" Jonny said, grabbing the car keys before Jac could, and walking out of the house...

...

**Hi all,**

**Hope you all enjoy this fic, this chapters more like a filler chapter, **

**Any suggestions or thoughts are welcome **

**Will probably update at weekends as I work full time**

**Please read and review xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy Birthday Too...**

**Chapter 2**

...

_"Everything ok" he asked, placing his other hand on her bump._

_"Yeah, are we all ready to leave" Jac replied, as Emma ran over to her and grabbed her hand tightly._

_"Yeah let's get moving, I'm driving!" Jonny said, grabbing the car keys before Jac could, and walking out of the house..._

...

They had all been on the road for half an hour, trying to drive close together so they didn't get lost along the way. Emma had fallen asleep during the long drive, after singing frozen songs at the top of her lungs with Jonny.

Jac however had been quiet for most of the journey so far, occasionally resting her hand at the base of her bump, trying not to make it obvious to Jonny that she was in discomfort.

"Are you excited for today?" Jonny asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it'll be nice to get out of Holby for the day and treat Emma and our other little girl" Jac replied, forcing out a small smile towards him.

"More like I'm going to spoil you, Emma and the baby! Oh Emma told me something sweet earlier!" Jonny said, quickly glancing over to Jac before looking back at the road.

"She must get her soft side from you! What did she say then?" Jac said sarcastically as she leant back in her seat in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Ha ha, we all know your the ice queen! And she was talking about getting a new teddy from that bear factory and said we need to get you one" Jonny explained, smiling as he spoke.

"Oh and why would I need a teddy bear?" She answered looking all confused.

"Because she said when your grumpy you can cuddle her and your teddy until I get home!" Jonny said, beaming with pride.

"Bless her! She's definitely like her dad!" Jac replied, glowing with pride also.

"With her mothers gorgeous looks and hair!" Jonny added, as he winked at Jac, who rolled her eyes at the thought.

"I wouldn't agree with you at this particular moment in time, her mum is fat, tired and fed up! Hardly pretty is it?" Jac spoke up, chuckling as she spoke.

"Oh no, I disagree! You're gorgeous! You glow during pregnancy, it suits you, it makes you even sexier" Jonny explained with passion.

Jac scoffed with disagreement as she smiled out of the window. Moments later Jac began to experience nausea, holding the back of her hand against her mouth, Jonny quickly look over to her with a worried look on his face.

"Everything ok Naylor?" Jonny asked, placing one hand on Jac's knee.

"Yeah, something must have agreed with me!" She replied, hoping the conversation would end there.

**In Mo's and Mr T's car...**

"We really need to start talking about names! She'll be here with us before we know it!" Mr T said, glowing as he did every time he spoke about his unborn daughter.

"I know, I know, it's a big decision! It's got to be right!" Mo replied, sweetly.

"Well I've been looking through baby books and I've found a few that I think we'd both like!" Mr T explained.

"You have way too much free time on your hands!- go on then, shoot!" Mo answered sarcastically.

"Okay, Holly, Evalyn, Maddy..." Mr T said, naming them out off of the top of his head.

"I like Evalyn, but if we shortened it to Evie Maybe..." Mo suggested, giving Mr T the puppy dog eyes.

"Evie? Yes I like Evie! Maybe if we could modernise it a little, how about Evie-Mae Thompson" Mr T answered, quickly glancing over to Mo before looking back at the road.

"Evie-Mae Thompson, I love it! I think we may have finally cracked it!" Mo said happily.

"How About it, Evie-Mae?" Mr T said, placing his free hand on Mo's bump.

"Anyway, Jonny was telling me earlier that he reckons Jac's in early labour" Mo said, quickly changing the conversation.

"Oh really, what tell tale signs has he seen?" Mr T said, sounding a bit surprised, as he had only checked Jac over the other day because of her early labour last time.

"He says she's been getting pains all morning and night, feeling sick, paler than usual..." Mo explained as Mr T sat there listening attentively.

"Mmm, if I remember rightly she was like this when she was in early labour with Emma! But it could be days yet!" Mr T replied. Mo looked over to him, she thought it was cute when he got all serious about his work.

"What you smiling at?" Mr T as,ed nervously, quickly glancing over to Mo smiling.

"Nothing... You know what? I love you!" Mo replied, before staring out of the windscreen.

"I love you too!" Mr T answered before they both fell into silence.

5 minutes later, after cruising down the surprisingly quiet motorway, Mr T noticed Jonny pulling off into the lay by,

"What's he doing? Mo call them to see what's happening!" Mr T said, as he put his indicators on and pulled up behind them. Mo quickly dialled her best friend, seeing the phone light up as they got closer to the now stationary car.

"Hey Jonny Mac what's happening..." Mo asked, as Jac popped her head out off the slightly opened passenger door to vomit.

"...Actually don't answer that, I've just seen it!" Mo finished, sounding a little nauseous as what she had just seen.

"_Mo I'm sorry you had to see that, I've asked her numerous times if she wants to go home but being the stubborn person that she is, she's still adamant to go!"_ Jonny explained down the phone.

"I've been there, done that and probably gonna have the t-shirt again!" Mo replied, giggling to herself, before Mr T nudged her for her attention.

"Ask him if she's got any mints or boiled sweets? They settled her stomach when she got sick towards the end of her last pregnancy!" Mr T whispered.

"Have you got any mints or boiled sweets? D says they settled her stomach towards the end of her pregnancy with Emma!" Mo repeated to Jonny.

_"I've got some polos! I'll give her them and see how she gets on, thanks! Oh we should be there in the next 10 minutes!"_ Jonny said,

"Okay mate, see you there!" Mo answered, before putting the phone down.

"Should be there in the next 10 minutes... How did you know know mints and boiled sweets helped settle her stomach?" Mo asked, frowning sarcastically at him.

"Because the morning before she went into labour with Emma, she came see me because, in her words, she was fed up of being sick and sitting on the toilet, so I suggested mints, boiled sweets and flat coca cola and the mints seemed to do the job" Mr T explained, looking please with himself as he spoke.

Mo sat there rolling her eyes I'm agreement as she kept herself quiet.

**Back in Jonny's and Jac's car. **

They had all just set off from the lay by after stopping for a brief moment whilst Jac's stomach settled, cruising down the empty lanes towards birmingham.

"You feeling better now?" Jonny asked, looking over to a still pale looking Jac, as he entered the slip road.

"Yeah, it's just your driving! Ha!" Jac said, clearly feeling better as her sense of humour was beginning to show again.

"Oh real funny dead!" Jonny replied, letting out a sarcastic laugh.

"Mummy, Daddy, are we there yet?" A little voice said from the back seat of the car.

"Oh Hi Em, nearly there now sweetheart, be about 10 minutes baby! Did you have a nice sleep?" Jonny said, not realising Emma had woken up.

"Yeah!" She replied, before watching the world go by out of the window...

...

**Hi all,**

**I should be updating a few times this weekend, as I'm writing in advance**

**Hope you all enjoy reading this chapter and any suggestions are welcome.**

**Will update again tomorrow **

**Xx**


	3. Bear factory

**Happy Birthday Too...**

**Chapter 3**

...

_"Yeah, it's just your driving! Ha!" Jac said, clearly feeling better as her sense of humour was beginning to show again._

_"Oh real funny dead!" Jonny replied, letting out a sarcastic laugh._

_"Mummy, Daddy, are we there yet?" A little voice said from the back seat of the car._

_"Oh Hi Em, nearly there now sweetheart, be about 10 minutes baby! Did you have a nice sleep?" Jonny said, not realising Emma had woken up._

_"Yeah!" She replied, before watching the world go by out of the window..._

...

**20 minutes later... **

After driving around the car park for 10 minutes looking for a parking space, Jonny finally pulled into a free space close to Mo's and Mr T's car.

"Finally, I thought that by the time you'd have found a space I would have had the baby" Jac said sarcastically, u clipping her seat belt, before jumping out and getting Emma out. Jonny got out of the car and walked around to the boot to get Emma's pushchair out, just as Mo and Mr T walked over to them.

"It's about time you guys got here!" Mo said sarcastically, with a smile on her face and she held Mr T's hand.

"Oh ha ha, Birmingham's busier than I thought, now don't just stand there grab Em's bag whilst I set this up!" Jonny said, gesturing his hand towards the frame of the pushchair.

Mo broke her hand away from Mr T to collect the princess bag full of Emma's things for the day. Jac then strapped Emma into her pushchair as soon as he set it up, before they all walked off to find the big shopping centre.

"Daddy, juice?" E,ma said, turning her head around to Jonny, who was pushing her. Jonny then quickly grabbed the little bottle of fruit shoot and passed it to his daughter.

"Here we go princess" Jonny said.

"Right, where shall we go first guys?" Mr T asked, clapping his hands together, hoping to break the eerie silence that was lingering around.

"Toilet!" Mo and Jac said in unison.

"I guess that's where we're going then, let's see where we are!" Jonny said, as he stopped at a map of the shopping centre.

"It's in the top floor, right at the back" he added, pushing the pushchair ahead of the others, Jac waddled beside him, her hand firmly gripping the bottom of her bump and her other resting on her back.

"You ok sweetie?" Jonny whispered to Jac as he caught a glimpse of her posture in the corner of his eye.

"Yeah, stop fussing, if anything happens I'll tell you!" Jac snapped, clearly not in the mood to be asked how she was every 5 seconds. Jonny took this as his cue to shut up, so he carried on leading everyone to the toilet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you, I know your only making sure" Jac said moments later after a sudden wave of guilt overcome her.

"You don't need to apologise, I know it's only the hormones speaking! I have been through these once before if you don't remember!" Jonny replied, giving out one of his cheesy grins.

"Oi, I'm not that bad!" Jac said, hitting him on the arm, before laughing off the comment.

"You are awful at controlling your hormones!" Jonny replied, gasping at what she said.

"I second that, it's like walking on egg shells on the ward, wondering whether your gonna snap and bite our heads off or whether you'd burst out in tears!" Mo said, joining in on the conversation.

"You were the same! If I remember rightly! And anyway that's enough of talking about my raging hormones!" Jac replied, putting an end to that conversation.

5 minutes later Jac and Mo both waddled into the bathroom, occupying the first two vacant toilets available. Mo had finished as quickly as she arrived, washing her hands, taking her time as she waited to see if Jac was going to make an appearance.

"Jac, I'll be outside with the others" Mo shouted in the empty ladies toilets.

"Ok!" Jac replied, with slight panic in her voice.

Back in the cubicle, Jac felt a familiar, yet peculiar feeling, she remembered the feeling fro. When she was at the end of her last pregnancy. She stood herself up, pulling up her leggings as she got up.

"Oh crap!" She whispered to herself, running her fingers through her hair, as she thought about whether to tell Jonny about the big show that she had just had or not. She quickly snapped herself out of her daydream, flushed the toilet and went to wash her hands.

Minutes later, she emerged out of the bathroom, much to everyone's delight, straightening herself up before they walked off to shop.

"Finally, I was thinking you'd gotten stuck on the toilet !" Mo said, sarcastically as the others let out a little giggle.

"Bore off Mo! Right Emma, shall we go and get a new bear?" Jac said, shrugging off the comment before talking to her daughter.

"Yeah and baby and mummy, daddy, Aunty Mo, Uncle T and baby" Emma said excitedly as she looked at her mum and dad.

"Come here then, mummy will carry you down the escalators and you can walk to and around the shop ok?" Jac said, unclipping Emma from her pushchair and picking her up, resting her on her hips.

"Are you ok with her?" Mo asked, walking up beside her, knowing that Jac had been suffering with a bad back for a while now.

"I am quite capable of carrying my 2 year old daughter thank you" Jac replied, looking slightly annoyed

"Ok! What's up with you? Those hormones are on fire today!" Mo replied, knowing she can be exactly the same.

"I'm fed up of everyone asking me every five minutes if I'm ok, I'm 38 weeks pregnant not dying, now can we enjoy shopping and buying things for the kids please?" Jac pleaded, trying not to let her emotions get the better of her. Everyone nodded in agreement and they all clambered onto the escalator.

"Which teddy are you getting mummy?" Emma asked, as she played with Jac's long locks.

"I don't know Emma, we'll have to wait and see what they have!" Jac replied, before kissing Emma on the cheek and stepping off of the escalator.

"Daddy, what bear you having?" Emma said loudly, so her dad could hear her.

"I might have a blue one princess, we shall see!" Jonny replied softly as he walked next to Jac.

"Come here you!..." Jonny said, wrapping one arm around her waist, pushing the pushchair with the other hand, before kissing Jac on the lips.

"...I love you! And we only care about you, you know that don't you? We only keep asking because you look really uncomfortable and in early labour" Jonny said, looking at her in her sparkling green eyes, trying to dodge people as they made their way to build a bear factory.

"I love you to! Don't worry it's only Braxton hicks! I've had a show this morning but don't panic everything is fine" Jac explained, clearly indicating to Jonny not to worry.

Minutes later they all arrived outside of the shop, Emma began to jump up and down with excitement as she stood next to her mum.

"Let the fun begin" Jonny said, rolling the pushchair into the shop as the other followed him.

As soon as they stepped into the already packed shop, Emma's eyes lit up, she ran over to the teddy bears, she was spoilt for choice of which to have.

"Look mummy, they have doggy ones and pink ones!" Emma said excitedly, as Jac , Jonny, Mo and Mr T watched on.

"They're pretty aren't they? Which one would you like darling?" Jac replied, smiling as she saw her daughters happy smile.

"Can I have this pink one please mummy, daddy?" Emma replied, grabbing the fluffy pink teddy bear and cuddling up to it.

"Of course you can my wee princess, what about mummy? Which one are you going to have?" Jonny asked, standing next to Jac, placing his hand on her waist.

"Ooh I don't know, what about daddy? Mo? Mr T? Have you seen any yet?" Jac replied, smiling at Jonny before looking at Mo and Mr T

"Oh, I like this batman one!" Jonny said, his eyes lighting up as soon as he saw the dark blue batman bear,

"You big kid! Make that kids!" Mo said as she saw Mr T pick up the Spider-Man teddy.

"What?" Both men said In unison.

"Auntie Mo, Mummy which one are you going to have?" Emma asked, still clutching onto her teddy

"I think I'm going to have this one, just like you" Mo said, wiggling her teddy about mid air.

"And I'm going to have this one!" Jac said, picking up a cream lamb teddy and putting it under her arm.

"What about the babies?" Jonny said, eager to get to the clothes part.

"Can I choose them? Please mummy, Mo, Daddy and D" Emma asked, pleading in front of them all, they all stood there for a moment before answering her.

"Yeah go ahead baby" Jonny said, looking over to Mo and Mr T.

"Yeah sure Emma" Mo replied, with a big smile on her face. Emma quickly got to work, looking through all the teddies again before picking out her favourite ones.

"Mummy we get this one for baby!" Emma said, holding up the pale pink heart teddy to show Jac.

"It's perfect my darling, she's going to love it" Jac said, bending down beside her daughters side and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Aunty Mo, Uncle D, Do you like this one?" Emma said, showing them the cream version of her little sisters bear. Mo and Mr T looked at each other, before looking back at Emma.

"We love it! Thank you very much for choosing it for us Emma!" Mo said, as she stood there hand in hand with Mr T and resting her other hand on her rounded 35 week bump.

"Right lets get these all stuffed and choose their outfits!" Jonny said clapping his hands together, obviously having more fun than Emma was...

...

**Hi all,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter.**

**I will update again next weekend, as I work full time **

**Any suggestions are welcome**

**Please read and review**


	4. Bear factory Part 2

**Happy Birthday Too**

**Chapter 4**

_..._

_"Aunty Mo, Uncle D, Do you like this one?" Emma said, showing them the cream version of her little sisters bear. Mo and Mr T looked at each other, before looking back at Emma._

_"We love it! Thank you very much for choosing it for us Emma!" Mo said, as she stood there hand in hand with Mr T and resting her other hand on her rounded 35 week bump._

_"Right lets get these all stuffed and choose their outfits!" Jonny said clapping his hands together, obviously having more fun than Emma was..._

...

After they had all managed to get all their teddy bears stuffed, it was the part Jonny was looking forward to- the outfits, and before they knew it, he had gone to look for an outfit for his teddy,

"Silly Daddy!" Emma said, giggling as she took hold of her mums hand.

"I know sweetheart! But that's why we love him!" Jac replied, laughing slightly as she watched him ruffling through the outfits.

"Come on then, let's get these dressed!" Jac added, shaking Emma's arm slightly.

Mo and Mr T watched on at the little family, in awe of their love for each other and their closeness.

"I can't wait to have all this! Me, you and Evie-Mae! My girls" Mr T said, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

"Me too! 5 more weeks and she'll be here with us- you are the best thing that has happened to me" Mo replied, her hormones surfacing as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Come here you silly, let's get our teddies and our little girls teddy dressed!" Mr at said, giving her a reassuring cuddle, before guiding her over to the outfits section.

Once they got over to Jac, Jonny and Emma, they both saw Jonny armed with tiny outfits for all their teddies, still adding more to their pile.

"This is going to cost and arm and a leg! It's a good job we have good incomes!" Jonny explained, realising he had gone a bit over board in the first shop they went to"

"The kids are worth it though" Jac replied, grabbing Emma's hand as they approached the till. Suddenly Jonny had a brainwave, he remembered that Adele was on about throwing Mo and Jac a baby shower some time soon.

"Sweetie, here's my bank card, I've just gonna pop over to boots to get some more nappies for Emma!" Jonny said, passing his card to Jac before leaving the shape to call Adele. Jac stood there frozen, knowing they had enough nappies for this trip, she knew he was up to something but couldn't quite out her finger on it.

Just as Jonny left the shop, it was Jac's turn to be served, she quickly shuffle up to the desk, dumping the Bears and clothes on the desk with Emma close by her, Suddenly the pains she had experienced earlier reappeared, she tried to bite her tongue through the pain as she paid for her items, but it got a bit to much for her. Moments later, Mo walked up to Jac after noticing her drop her posture slightly.

"Mummy are you poorly?" Emma asked, tapping her mums leg before Mo took hold of her hand.

"Jac, is everything ok?" Mo asked, looking worried.

"Just take Emma out of the shop please, I'll be out I'm a minute" she replied, catching her breath as the pain dulled down, she then handed the cashier the money and took her items, shuffling herself to the side.

"D, take Emma and this and get her an ice cream, I'll get these and help Jac" Mo ordered, as he grabbed Emma, who had become upset after seeing her mum in pain and being taken away from her.

"It's ok Emma, mummy's got a tummy ache, she'll be ok! Shall we go and get an ice cream," Mr T said, strapping Emma in to the pushchair, before taking her to the ice cream shop.

Mo paid for her stuff, before grabbing Jac's things and helping her out of the shop to the seated area.

"Now tell me the truth, your in early labour aren't you? And you had a show I'm the toilets earlier didn't you!" Mo said, sitting down next to her, Jac looked at her, her sing pale and drained as she nodded in agreement,

"Could you have said that any louder? Can we just get on with today, I can deal with the pain, I just want to enjoy a day out with everyone!" Jac pleaded, Mo nodded sympathetically before they both waited for Emma and Mr T to get back.

Back outside the shop, Jonny had toddled his way over to Boots, dialling Adele's number as he walked into the shop.

"_Hello Jonny Mac, what's up?_" Adele said on the other end of the phone,

"Hey Adele! You know you were on about doing a baby shower for Mo and Jac next week sometime?" Jonny replied, picking up the pack of nappies that he needed for Emma.

_"Yeah, don't panic, all is sorted, just gotta get gifts and a few things, everyone's still up for it" Adele_ said, sounding confident with herself for her organisation.

"Well, I think we best push It forward a bit, we might not have a week left!" Jonny said quickly, squinting his eyes as he waited for her reply.

"W_hat! How forward are we talking here? A day ?_.." Adele gasped, slightly panicking.

"Tomorrow!" Jonny said, passing the cashier the money and picking up his items, mouthing 'thank you' as he left.

_"That's a bit short notice mate! And it's the ice queens birthday tomorrow I haven't even got her a gift! I'm not a miracle worker!"_ Adele screeched down the phone.

"I know, I know I'm sorry but I think Jac's in early labour and wont last much longer! Please Adele I'm begging you!" Jonny pleaded, there was a short pause from Adele before she replied.

"I'll see what I can do, but tell Mo to get her a gift and baby shower gift for me! You owe me big time Maconie!" Adele replied.

"You're a life saver Adele! Cheers..." Jonny replied, walking out of the shop as he noticed Jac being held up by Mo by the bear factory.

"...I've gotta go Adele, it's Jac, thanks again!" Jonny added, putting the phone down, before running over to them in sheer panic.

"What happened? Where's Emma? Is it the baby!" Jonny blurted out, taking over from Mo, wrapping his arms around Jac,

"Could you stop flapping around! I'm fine!" Jac said, trying to brush him off of her.

"Woah partner! Emma's with Mr T, Jac had another pain and it took her by surprise, don't panic, she's ok now it was just a Braxton hick!" Mo explained.

"She is here you know! She's right, it took me by surprise, I'm ok now!" Jac said, standing herself up and straightened her clothes out.

"Ok, right we are going to go and get something to eat and sit down for a bit, where would you like to go?" Jonny ordered, clearly shaken by seeing Jac in that way.

"I'm not really hungry, but we could go and sit in Pizza Hut for a bit, I'm sure Emma's hungry, she's got her dads appetite" Jac answered, rubbing her swollen stomach to ease the dull pain.

"Ok we could all share a couple of pizzas and sides, if your up for that! We'll just wait for the, two and we'll go get a table" Jonny replied more calmly.

Moments later, Mr T and Emma came strolling through the crows, armed with a small ice cream cone and a small hello kitty key ring.

"Hello Princess, what have we got here?" Jonny asked, bending down to Emma's level and pointing to the toy.

"D got me ice cream and a prize from the machine because I was a good girl!" Emma said exitedly.

"Ah, did you say thank you Emma?" Jonny asked, quickly glancing over to Jac before looking back at Emma.

"Yes she did, she's been good as gold!" Mr T said smiling, before looking over to Jac and Mo.

"Mummy are you better now?" Emma asked, looking up to her mum.

"Yeah, I'm fine now, just belly ache!" Jac replied, smiling quickly, before pulling out her phone.

"How are you really feeling now?" Mr T asked Jac, waving his arms around slightly.

"I'm ok, I'll be ok..." Jac replied, as she began to walk off in format of the group. Mr T caught up with her, signalling to Mo and Jonny to stay back a bit.

"Jac, Jac wait up ... Right tell me, as your consultant, does the pain feel like a contraction or a Braxton hick?" Mr T asked quietly so nobody else heard them, Jac looked around, making sure that no one was listening in on them.

"I think it's just Braxton hicks, but they're just lasting a little longer than I remember!" Jac replied reluctantly.

"Ok, if they get stronger and are becoming more frequent, either call me or go to maternity! Have you lost your Mucas plug yet? Waters broken?" Mr T explained, lowering his tone.

"You don't need to know this, especially not in public!" Jac replied, trying to change the subject.

"Jac!" Mr T said a little louder, making her jump a little at his assertiveness, she looked around again before answering him.

"I had a big show around an hour ago, but it could be days yet, I'm not going to no maternity ward or theatre anytime soon!" Jac said reluctantly.

"You might not have a choice! Let me know if anything changes, and tell Jonny don't leave him out!" Mr T said, tapping her on the shoulder before they all continued on their way to Pizza Hut...

...

**Hi all, sorry it didn't update this yesterday.**

**I took a last minute trip to Birmingham with my brother**

**I'll update the other chapter later or tomorrow**

**Please read and review :) **


	5. Pizza Hut

**Happy Birthday Too..**

**Chapter 5**

...

_"Jac!" Mr T said a little louder, making her jump a little at his assertiveness, she looked around again before answering him._

_"I had a big show around an hour ago, but it could be days yet, I'm not going to no maternity ward or theatre anytime soon!" Jac said reluctantly._

_"You might not have a choice! Let me know if anything changes, and tell Jonny don't leave him out!" Mr T said, tapping her on the shoulder before they all continued on their way to Pizza Hut..._

...

After slowly dordling through the the big shopping centre, they finally made it to Pizza Hut, much to their amazement the queue wasn't that long and before they knew it they were being served.

"_Hello, how many of there are there?"_ The waiter asked, armed with menus for them all.

"There's five of us mate!" Jonny replied, tapping the handles of the pushchair.

"_Ok sir, follow me please!_" He replied, escorting the group over tot their table.

"_Thank you, can I get you any drinks?_" The waiter added, as the group sat down in the large booth.

"Yes please, can we have two Pepsi max and some orange juice, Mo, Mr T what are you two having?" Jonny said, before gesturing to his friends.

"Two Pepsi Max's aswell please" Mr T said to the waiter, who nodded as he clicked their drinks into his iPad.

_"Ok help yourself to the drinks they're just over there and I'll be back over in a moment to take your order"_ he said, before leaving them all to it.

"Ok thank you" Jac said, forcing out a smile, before looking back down at her lap.

"Right do you want to get your drinks first and we can go after you?" Jonny said to Mo and Mr T, who nodded and shuffled out of the spacious booth.

As soon as they were out of hearing distance, Jonny turned to look at Jac, who had not taken her eyes from her lap as she sat there playing on her phone, flicking through her photos.

"Is everything ok Jac?" Jonny asked, wrapping his arm around her lovingly as Emma sat beside him playing with her hello kitty key ring.

"Yeah, I'm just uncomfortable, that's why I'm cranky and acting like a bitch!" Jac replied, quietly so Emma didn't hear her, as she looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I thought you were a bitch all of the time!" Jonny whispered, giggling a little which earned himself an evil glare.

"...Anyway, are you in pain, because of you are we can go home and do this another day, when you feel better!" Jonny added, playing with her loosely tied hair.

"No, no I am not going to let a bit of pain spoil our day! I can deal with it..." Jac replied, putting her phone on the table, displaying a picture of the three of them together, when Emma was just days old.

"So you admit it! You are in pain!... Oh I remember the day that picture was taken, it was the day we were allowed to hold her for the first time" Jonny exclaimed, just as Mo and Mr T came back to the time.

"They have cherry and lime Pepsi max! I'm in love with this place!" Mo said, taking a big sip from her drink, making them all smile at her discovery.

"Cute picture! Look at how tiny Emma was!" Mr T said,bringing back memories for him, thinking back to the day he delivered the very little girl, who he now considered family.

"Thanks, come on you two, let's get our drinks and then we can choose our pizzas" Jonny said, lifting Emma out of the booth, before they both shuffled them selves out.

As they got to the drinks machine, Jac began to feel a bit nauseous, thinking nothing of it, she carried on with what she was doing.

"Mummy can I have this drink?" Emma asked pointing to the coca cola picture, Jac turned to Jonny for the answer, not wanting him to know that she occasionally gave her a bit of coca cola every now and again.

"A little bit won't hurt, but not too much! It's very bad for your teeth!" Jonny said,

"Ok, just a bit then Emma!" Jac said, Picking up a glass and filling it up half way.

"Thanks mummy and daddy!" Emma said, hugging both their legs.

Back at the table, Mo and Mr T were talking about what they needed to get for their daughter, before she arrives.

"I think it's just mainly clothes and nappies that we need to get now, I mean we have the cot, pushchair, and all that!" Mr T said, counting the items on his fingers as he spoke.

"You sure? We could do with some more bottle, I don't think six will do, you know when we need to go out and we need to get some blankets as well... Oh and we need to get Naylor a birthday present and baby shower gift!" Mo replied, trying to think off of the top of her head.

"So we do! I have no idea what to get her, what does she like? Jewellery? Shoes? Clothes? And I thought the baby shower was next week?" Mr T replied, looking confused as he thought they were getting the babies gifts next week.

"Well, I've had a text off Adele saying Jonny's asked to bring the baby shower forward to tomorrow because he reckons Jac's in early labour, which she admitted to me earlier!" Mo explained, lowering her tone as she saw Jac, Jonny and Emma make their way back to the table.

"Ah Jac, just the person, what sort of things do you like! Shoes, jewellery, music, DVDs?' Mr T said, quickly changing the subject as they all sat down.

"All of the above! Why do you ask?" Jac replied, looking confused as to why he was asking her this.

"Because we are stuck on what to get you for your birthday!" Mo said, putting it bluntly.

"I'm not really fussed Mo, I'm sure I'd like anything that you got me!" Jac said, quietly, picking up the menu as did everyone else. Minutes later, the waiter made his way back over to them,

_"Are we ready to order?"_ He said, waiting patiently for the, to answer. Jonny was the first to answer, knowing exactly what him and Emma would like.

"Can I have a large meat feast and a children's margarita pizza, onion rings and garlic bread, Jac did you want to add anything?" Jonny said, turning to face her.

"No, I'll just have a bit of what your having!" Jac replied, closing her menu.

"We'll have the large chicken supreme and some fries as well please!" Mo said to the young waiter.

"_Ok, help yourself to the salad bar and your pizzas will be with you shortly_!" The waiter said, before walking off.

"Could you get mine whilst your up Jonny, I'll stay here with Emma, but no jalapeños or sweet corn!" Jac asked, leaning her elbows on the table.

"Yeah D, get mine too, No jalapeños, I can't stand them!" Mo said, giving him a cheeky smile as him and Jonny shuffle out of the booth. Jonny passed Emma to Jac before walking off with Mr T.

"Soo... What are you doing for your Birthday then?" Mo asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing much, finish off the babies room, take Emma and Jonny out somewhere!" Jac replied as she cuddled up to Emma, who was curled up in her mothers arms.

"I was thinking, maybe we could have a little party for you at my house, you know before the baby comes?" Mo suggested

Jac looked at Mo, not sure what to say to her, she knew she wouldn't be feeling. Herself, but didn't want to let her down after the effort she's been putting in,

"Yeah sure, I'll see how I feel..."Jac finally replied, smiling at her,

"... Thanks for helping me, with Emma too, I really appreciate it!" Jac added.

"Your welcome, you'd probably do the same for me if I was in your shoes! In some fashion anyway!" Mo said, making the pair of them burst into hysterics.

"Aunty Mo, can I stay at your house tomorrow please?" Emma asked, before taking a sip out of her drink.

Mo looked at Jac, not sure what to say to the toddler, as she remembered the last time she wanted to stop with her.

"You best ask Mummy and Daddy first princess!" Mo finally replied.

"If you want to Emma, but you need to stop the whole night this time you know! Maybe you could take your new teddy!" Jac replied just as Jonny and Mr T came back.

"Where are we taking teddy Emma?"Jonny asked, placing the bowls down on the table in front of them.

"Emma wants to stop at Mo's and Mr T's house tomorrow night after our little party!" Jac replied, before digging into her salad.

"Oh right, if that's ok with you two then I don't see why no, we can have some alone time!" He said giggling to himself. Jac turned to look at him, wide eyed.

"We are not having sex, so don't get any ideas Maconie!" Jac said, smiling at him as his face dropped sarcastically.

Moments later, their pizzas arrived, the waiter placed them on the table before quickly shooting off to his other customers.

"Right, let's tuck into this!" Jonny said as they all helped themselves...

...

**Hi all,**

**Was going to put this up yesterday but forgot to,**

**I shall try and update tomorrow morning before I go to work..**

**Suggestions are welcome and valued**

**Please read and review xx**


	6. Adele's Party Panic

**Happy Birthday Too...**

**Chapter 6**

...

**Back at the hospital**

Adele was sitting at the nurses station, sorting out patient files for Eliot as they had hit a quiet spell. Just as she was putting away the last few folders, she felt her phone vibrating against her stomach, which made her jump slightly at the sensation, she quickly pulled it out of her pocket and answered it after looking at the caller ID.

"Hello Jonny Mac, what's up?" Adele said I'm a cheery mood.

_"Hey Adele! You know you were on about doing a baby shower for Mo and Jac next week sometime?"_ Jonny replied on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, don't panic, all is sorted just gotta get gifts and a few things! Everyone's still up for it!" Adele said, sounding confident with herself for her organisation.

"_Well I think we best push it forward a bit, we might not have a week left_!" Jonny said, quickly, the line going all quiet as he waited for a reply.

"What! How forward are we talking here! A day?..." Adele gasped, slightly panicking.

"_Tomorrow_!" Jonny said, worrying that she might not be able to do it this short notice.

"That's a bit short notice mate! And it's the ice queens birthday tomorrow! I haven't even got her a gift! I'm not a miracle worker!" Adele screeched down the phone.

_"I know, I know I'm sorry but I think Jac's In early labour and won't last much longer! Please Adele I'm begging you!"_ Jonny pleaded, there was a short pause for, Adele before she replied.

"I'll see what I can do! But tell Mo to get Jac and birthday pressie and baby shower gift for me! You owe me big time Maconie!" Adele replied.

_"Your a life saver Adele cheers.._." Jonny replied, pausing as he let out a loud gasp,

"._..I've gotta go Adele, it's Jac! Thanks again_" Jonny finished before the line went dead

"Okay, see ya..." Adele said, until she heard the loud screeching beep In her ear.

"How rude!" She added, dumping the phone back into her pocket before slumping her head in to her hands.

As she tried to ink about how she was going to put together the party/ baby shower in just over 24 Hours, Dom, Eliot and Sacha came walking up behind her, Dom quickly shuffled to the front of the desk, leaning his elbows on the glass shelf.

"What's with the face Adele?" He said, looking into her eyes.

"Gosh Dom! You made me jump!" Adele said, quickly shooting up to a sitting position.

"Well, I do try! Now spill, who or what has made you look like this!" He replied, making Sacha and Eliot laugh.

"Right, you know this baby shower that I've been talking about for ages now! You know Mo's and Jac's" Adele started, turning her chair so she was facing all three of them.

"Yeah, how can we forget, it's all you talk about when Naylor's not here!" Dom replied, crossing his arms

"What about it Adele?" Sacha said, rolling his eyes at Dom, who mouthed 'what' back at him.

"Well, it wasn't gonna happen until next week, but Jonny's just called me saying can we move it to tomorrow night instead!" Adele explained, which made the trio wonder why he wanted it moved to then.

"Why tomorrow, what's significant about tomor...oh, I know it's her birthday, which reminds me I best get her a gift, you know butter her up and she might be nice to me!" Dom said, soon realising what was special about the day.

"It's not because of that you fool!, but it certainly doesn't help! It's because she's in early labour!" Adele finished, waving her arms around in sheer panic.

"Oh my goodness really!" Sacha gasped as the others looked on in shock.

"Yeah and I have no idea what I'm gonna do!" Adele said, all out of ideas about how she can get around the dilemma.

"Do not fear, Dom is here! I will help you organise the best baby shower/ birthday party Holby has ever seen!" Dom said, getting Al excited at the thought.

"Are you sure?" Adele asked, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Yes and I will let you both leave in say, an hour to organise it! It's not like we're swamped under and theatres clear for the rest of the day" Eliot said, smiling at the two excited medical staff in front of him.

"Cheers prof, I'll finish this and do the bed pans!" Adele said, jumping up and giving Eliot a kiss on the cheek,

"Ooh I love it when a plan comes together!" Dom said excitedly.

"Woah, hold on partner, we still need to plan it!" Adele said sarcastically.

"Right, chop chop, the quicker you get things done, the quicker you get to go! Dr Copeland, could you see to bed 8 please" Sacha smiled standing tall next to Eliot.

"Ok, Adele!" Dom replied, before him and Adele went off into the bay's.

"Don't forget to tell us the time and place, we'll be there" Eliot said loudly so that they would hear him, Adele put one arm in the air and shouted.

'Sure thing prof!'

Half and hour later, they had both finished their jobs on the ward and were lounging about at the nurses station.

"So party details! What time, place, gender of babies might help as well, I know Mo's having a girl, but I'm not sure about Naylor" Dom said, bringing up his Facebook page on the computer, Adele shuffled up next to him,

"Ok, say about 7pm at Mo's place, and Jac's having a girl too!" Adele replied as Dom punched in the details in to an event and inviting a number of Jac's and Mo's friends.

"Ok Adele, you email the staff off the wards, so Mary-Claire, Tressler, Digby Zosh and even Mr self!"'said making the event public.

"I'm on it" Adele said, rolling her chair over to the next computer and opening up the email, typing the message to everyone.

_'Hey, it's Adele and Dom,_

_we are organising a baby shower/ birthday party for Mo and Jac, _

_tomorrow night (April 19th)_

_at 7pm _

_Mo's place, _

_There will be food, drink (alcohol and soft)_

_Just bring yourself and gifts!_

_P.s the babies are little girls so no blue stuff :) _

_A + D x'_

The message read, she then tagged all the emails into the send bar and sent it out.

"Now that's done, we need to write a list of things we need to buy!" Dom said, grabbing a notebook and a pen.

"Right we need food, so pasta, crisps, cake, cheese and pineapple- stuff like that, erm baby shower and birthday decorations, so balloons, banners! Drinks! Mo's made on Pepsi max at the minute so as long as we have some of that we are good!" Adele said, trying to think off of the top of her head.

"Okie doke, we can go shopping when we leave here! We could do some games and make each of them a basket of baby essentials or something!" Dom added, squeezing with excitement.

"Yeah! I would never have been able to have done this on my own, cheers Dom!" Adele says looking at him.

"I know, I'm fabulous! Now let's make this happen!" Some replied, jumping up out of his seat and pulling Adele with him. They both then made their way down the corridor, popping their head in on Eliot on the way out.

"We're just off prof, all the info is in the email I sent out!" Adele said smiling

"Ok Adele, oh here's some money to help with getting everything, me and Sacha chipped in" Eliot said, standing up and handing the pile of crumpled notes to Adele.

"Cheers prof! We'll see you there!" Adele answered before they both skipped down the corridor...

...

**Hi all!**

**This is just a filler chapter, thought last minute**

**That I should write about Adele and her party planning!**

**Ideas for games, gifts (Birthday and baby shower) welcome **

**Update tomorrow or Saturday x**


	7. DisneyPandora shop Part 1

**Happy Birthday Too..**

**Chapter 7**

...

_"We are not having sex, so don't get any ideas Maconie!" Jac said, smiling at him as his face dropped sarcastically._

_Moments later, their pizzas arrived, the waiter placed them on the table before quickly shooting off to his other customers._

_"Right, let's tuck into this!" Jonny said as they all helped themselves..._

_..._

Half an hour later, the group had finished their meals, after struggling to eat half of what they ordered.

"I couldn't eat any more, even if I tried!" Jonny said, leaning back and holding his bloated stomach.

"I find this hard to believe Maconie! You'd probably get outside and go and get an ice cream!" Jac said, laughing at him.

"I'm being serious! I think I'm having a food baby" Jonny replied letting out a loud belch.

"You and me both! We now know how you both feel!" Mr T added, mimicking Jonny's posture.

"Food baby" Emma said copying the two men, causing them all to burst out laughing.

"You idiot Maconie... Can we have the bill please and can we take this lot home?" Jac asked a passing waiter, who immediately stopped,

"Of course madam, I'll be right with you" he said as he swept off to collect the boxes and Bill. Moments later he came back, armed with boxes and began to fill them up with the pizza and sides.

"I'll just go and get your bill" He said before walking off to the till, shuffling back seconds later.

"Here we go!" He added.

"Right ok, £61.75, so it only works out at about £15 each" Mr T said, trying to work the sums out In his head.

"£15.43 to be exact!" Jac said sarcastically.

After sorting out the money and getting their belongings, they were all on their way.

"T, I'm going to pandora to get a bracelet for Jac, you coming!" Jonny said, whispering to him as they held back behind Mo, Jac and Emma.

"Yeah sure, I was thinking about getting Mo one with charms for the baby and get Jac a ring for her birthday". Mr T replied smiling at Jonny as they walked out of the building with the others.

"Where are we going then?" Jac asked, resting her hand on he back and holding onto the pushchair with the other hand.

"Well me and Mr T are gonna pop over to the sport shop, I need some new trainers!..." Jonny started before Jac interrupted him.

"And new socks! Yours have seen better days!" She said smiling sarcastically.

"Ha funny Naylor! They're well worn! Anyway why don't you take this little munchkin to the Disney shop and get lots of frozen stuff!" Jonny finished.

"Yes, ok you enjoy trainer shopping, leave us women to the real shopping!" Mo said, knowing something wasn't right between the pair.

"Ok, see you in a bit! Text me and I'll tell you where we will be!" Jac said, giving him a kiss, before he bent down and gave Emma a kiss.

"Bye Daddy!" Emma said, smiling up at him. Mr T then gave Mo a quick peck on the lips before they went in different directions.

"Let the shopping commence!" Jonny said to Mr T as they shuffled off to the pandora shop.

"There's something not quite right here! I can't quite put my finger on it" Mo said, chewing her finger nail as she thought about it.

"How do you mean?... Actually now come to think about it, I'm sure he only got a new pair of Nike trainers the other week" Jac said after thinking about it.

"Exactly that! He was parading around the wars in them the other day!" Mo replied as they both shrugged it off and carried on to the Disney shop.

**In the pandora shop.**

Mr T and Jonny walked into the elegant white, bright shop, all the jewellery sparkled as the light hit them.

"Wow! This place is just wow!" Jonny said just taking in everything. Just as they were standing there, a member of staff walked over to them, breaking them out of their gaze.

"Hello, can I help you gentlemen?" The young, smartly dressed women said to the pair,

"Oh, Hi yes we want to get a bracelet and some charms for our fiancés" Mr T said, stuttering slightly as the woman made him jump.

"Ok sir, if you would both like to follow me over here!" The assistant said, guiding them over to the desk. Jonny and Mr T followed her, not sure whether the were excited for out of their depth.

"Right, what sort of things are you wanting to incorporate onto the bracelets?" She added, pulling out s small catalogs and handing it to the men, who immediately looked through it.

"Well... For my fiancé Jac, she likes blue, I'd like our kids, two girls, well ones on the way, birthday, travel, letters stuff like that really!" Jonny spoke up, looking up from the catalogue to speak to the women.

"Ok and you sir?" The woman asked, taking note of what Jonny said.

"Erm, Mo.. I'd like our unborn daughter, Evie, incorporated, letter M, pink, her birthstone, pretty much the same as Jac's bracelet" Mr T answered gesturing his hands around in front of him.

"Ok, I'll just go and grab the charms that fit what you've just told me and we can take a look at them and see what you like! What length chains would you like for the bracelet?" The woman said, standing up.

"Mmm, 19cm please" Jonny said

"20cm please" Mr T answered

"Ok, I'll be right back" she said before walking off to collect the charms and chains.

Jonny and Mr T continued to look through the little book, occasionally pointing out charms that they liked, circling them so they can refer back to them later.

"This is going to be one expensive trip my friend!" Jonny whispered to Mr T, who was engrossed on the book, looking at the rings at the back for Jac's birthday.

"I agree with you there! What sort of things does Jac like! I was looking at something like this one, the one with her birthstone on!" Mr T replied, turning the book around to face him.

"Yeah that's beautiful, she'd like that!" Jonny said.

Moments later the assistant came back holding a tray with all the different charms and chains on.

"Hello, here's all the charms that fit you description, if there are any that you do like, I can go and get them for you!" She said, placing the tray down on the table and sitting herself down in front of them.

"Have you seen any that you like, if you read them out, I'll write them down, see if we have them here in front of us and get the rest from out the back" she added, looking right at them.

"I've seen, the night sky blue enamel charm, the golden nightingale charm, family forever charm, mothers of the world one, baby girl on for Emma, the baby girl teddy bear one for our unborn daughter, the April birthstone one and the dangly letter J please" Jonny read out slowly so the woman could write them down.

"And you sir?" The lady said looking at Mr T.

"Oh, erm, the key to my heart charm, family forever charm, pink open heart one, the girl one, the letter M, baby carriage charm, baby girl teddy bear charm and the bow charm please! Oh and can I have the little girl boot, but not put it on the chain please!" Mr T said, again slowly so she could write it all down.

"Oh me to thanks!" Jonny added, before she stopped writing.

"Of course sir, I'll just sort out which charms we have in front of us and I'll grab the others!" She replied.

The lady then began picking out the different charms from the list, ticking them off as she went along. Once she had finished she quickly made her excuses and went to get the last couple of charms.

"So this party, is it the baby shower/ Jac's birthday party?" Jonny asked, only just realising Jac said, 'little party'.

"I presume so, actually I wonder how Adele is getting on with the planning?" Mr T said, laughing nervously.

"Oh yeah, I bet she's ripping her hair out bless her, but of anyone can do it, she can!" Jonny answered tapping his fingers on the table.

"Moments later the young women came back with the assembled bracelets, with the charms neatly arranged on them both, Barr from the the girl boots.

"Are these ok for you gentlemen? This ones yours and this ones yours" she said, placing each on in front of them. Jonny and Mr T were amazed at what they were seeing.

"This is beautiful, thank you!" They both said in unison.

"Is there anything else I can help you with today?" She asked, picking the bracelets back up and putting them on the jewellery tray.

"Actually yes, there is. Could you get the April birthstone ring in a small please" Mr T said as they both stood up.

"Ok, I'll just go and get it, would you like to wait over there for a second" she replied, before scurrying off to fetch it.

"Oh, I best text Mo, to get something for Adele from the Disney shop" Mr T said, pulling out his phone and typing a quick message.

_'Hey Mo, Adele asked if you could get Jac's birthday present and baby shower gift for her xx' _

The message read.

They both met the women at the till as she began to ring up the totals.

"_Ok sir, your total is £385, thank you_" she said, gesturing to Jonny, who quickly whipped out his bank card and put it into the chip and pin machine.

"The lady then passed him the bag before ringing up Mr T's total

_"Your total is £375 please"_ she said to Mr T who also put his card into the card reader. The woman then handed him his goods.

"Thank you!" They both said before walking off out of the shop.

...

**Hi all, I hope you enjoy this chapter**

**I will hopefully put another chapter up tomorrow night, if not it'll be Wednesday**

**Please read and review**

**Xx**


	8. DisneyPandora shop part 2

**Happy Birthday Too...**

**Chapter 8**

**.**..

"_Ok sir, your total is £385, thank you" she said, gesturing to Jonny, who quickly whipped out his bank card and put it into the chip and pin machine._

_"The lady then passed him the bag before ringing up Mr T's total_

_"Your total is £375 please" she said to Mr T who also put his card into the card reader. The woman then handed him his goods._

_"Thank you!" They both said before walking off out of the shop._

...

Jac, Mo and Emma took a slow stroll through the hustle and bustle of Birmingham City. Eventually they got to the Disney shop, to find it packed to the rafters.

"Great!" Jac said, not looking amused as she rolled her eyes.

"Come on Naylor! It's not that bad" Mo replied laughing slightly as they made their way into the busy shop.

As soon as they stepped into the shop, Emma's eyes lit up as she saw all the frozen toys, princess costumes, dolls and clothes. Jac looked down at her daughter, smiling as she saw how infixed she was on the magical shop.

"Mummy can I walk please!" Emma asked, holding onto her straps and tugging them slightly.

"The shop is very busy Emma, ok, so hold mummy's or Mo's hand at all times ok!" Jac said, unclipping Emma's buckle and helping her out of the pushchair, Emma then grabbed her mums hand before they walked around the shop.

"Ok Emma, you can have a new doll, outfit and cup! Oh and one for nursery it's about time you had a new one!" Jac said, knowing Emma would want everything she saw.

"Ok mummy!" Emma said cheerily as she swung hers and Jac's arms back and forth.

"But that doesn't stop Aunty Mo getting you a present" Mp said, placing her hand lovingly on the little girls shoulder.

"Thank you Aunty Mo" Emma replied smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm just gonna pop over to the baby section" Mo said, stopping in front of them.

"Ok we'll meet you over there, when this one decides what she wants!" Jac said, picking Emma up and resting her on her hip, which made her uncomfortable again.

"You ok ja..." Mo started before Jac interrupted her before she had a chance to finish.

"I'm fine Mo, really I'm fine" Jac said, supporting her daughter as she tried to breath through the pain.

"Ok I'll just be over there then" Mo said making her excuses and walking away.

"Mummy can I have a Elsa dolly please? Aunty Mo can get me the Anna dolly like she said!" Emma asked, pointing to the frozen soft dolls in front of them.

"Yes, but you'll have to ask Mo very nicely ok, right lets go get you ew juice cups and an outfit, then we can get something for the baby" Jac replied, leaning Emma over to the shelf where she picked up the two dolls and began to cuddle them.

Back over in the baby sections, Mo had fallen in love with the tiny baby grows and dresses, putting the ones she likes into her basket, also picking up a few things for Jac from Adele to give her at the baby shower, such as a Minnie Mouse comfort toy, Minnie Mouse baby grow and a dress.

After Mo had finished filling her basket with baby items she made her way back over to Jac and Emma, who were now by the children's cups and mugs.

"Why hello again! What are you getting ladies?" Mo said, sneaking up behind them and talking behind Emma's ear.

"We getting new juice cups and mummy get a new mug because daddy broke hers!" Emma replied.

"Silly daddy! Ooh I like this one, that's fancy" Mo said picking up the pink giant teacup style mug,

"I like the blue one, oh Emma's chosen a toy that she would like, it's this one!.. Come on Emma which ones are you having?" Jac said, picking out the Anna soft toy.

"Ok, that's fine!" Mo replied putting the mug and doll into her basket.

"Can I have the belle one, with the yellow straw for home and the frozen one for nursery please mummy" Emma asked, as Jac picked up her chosen cups and the mug she liked and put them into her basket.

Jac then saw Victorian style princess notebooks, coming up with a creative idea as she looked at them.

"Oh look at these Mo!" She said, putting Emma on the floor as she bent down and picked up a blue Cinderella one and a pink sleeping beauty one.

"They're beautiful! What you thinking of doing with them?" Mo asked also picking up one, but the princess and the frog one.

"Well I was talking to Jonny the other day, saying we really don't have anything nice to keep for Emma, we have photos but not a keepsake diary or scrapbook for her, so I'm thinking about turning these into their own personal little books with their dates of birth, weight, milestones and stuff like that in it really" Jac explained, Mo thought that was a great idea and a brilliant way of recording precious milestones.

"Do you mind if I snatch that idea off of you? I would love to do so,etching like that for Evie" Mo said, not keen on letting this idea go.

"No go for it! And that's a lovely name, Evie" Jac said happily.

"Yeah, Me and D were talking about names on the way here, but he like Evalyn but we shortened it to Evie-Mae! Have you thought of any names for this little one yet?" Mo explained, placing her hands lovingly on each side of her bump.

"I think we have, we were talking about it the other night in bed, he wants his grandmothers name part of it and I want my grandmothers name part of it, so at the moment we have both agreed on Ivy-Rose" Jac said, with pride.

"And when baby Ivy's here I'm going to help mummy and daddy look after her" Emma, said still holding on tightly to the cuddly princess toy.

"That's a beautiful name Jac! They would both be proud! And Ivy-Rose is going to be the luckiest girl in the world to have a big sister like you Emma!" Mo said smiling.

"Thanks Mo! I think I might get Jonny this Olaf toy, he's a bit obsessed with him, but I suppose it's around his mental age!" Jac said, picking up the Olaf toy.

"That's sounds about right, oh they've got some lovely baby clothes and kids clothes over there!" Mo said, quickly remembering about the children's section.

"Ok we can have a quick browse!" Come on Emma, hold Aunty Mo's hand please!" Jac said, heading over to the baby section with Mo and Emma on toe.

After spending another 10 minutes picking out outfits and blankets for ivy-Rose and Emma, Jac was finally done.

"We best pay now, else I'll have to take out another mortgage" she said, waiting in the short queue.

About five minutes later they had both emerged from out of the shop armed with large bags full of merchandise.

"I'm telling you now, do not ever let me loos in the Disney store again!" Mo said, studying her receipt.

"Remind me as well, you and your sister are expensive to keep!" Jac said, hanging the bags on the pushchair handles, soon realising Emma had fallen asleep cuddling up to her Elsa and Anna dolls.

"Well someone's had a busy couple of hours bless her!" Mo said sweetly.

"I don't know about her but I could do with a nap!" Jac chuckled.

"I'll just let them two know where we are, and I'll see what's taking them so long!" Mo said, sighing as she pulled her phone out of her pocket and ringing Mr T's number.

_"Hello Darling! What's up?_" Mr T said on the other end of the phone.

"Hey me and Jac are finished in the Disney shop, where abouts are you and Jonny Mac?" Mo asked, looking at the ground as she spoke.

"_Oh, erm we've just popped into another shop, he couldn't find any trainers her liked so we went elsewhere" _Mr T explained, stuttering his words as he spoke.

"Okay, well we are waiting outside the Disney shop yeah and don't be too long!" Mo said.

_"Okay, see you in a minute sweetie_!" Mr T replied as they both put the phone down.

"Where are they? Have they got lost?" Jac asked sounding hopeful.

"Well, he said that Jonny couldn't find any shoes he liked so they went elsewhere!" Mo explained putting her phone back in her pocket.

"Sounds ominous!" Jac said knowing that they were up to something.

"Doesn't it just!" Mo agreed, as she crossed her arms as they waited for them.

Five minutes later, Jonny and Mr T walked over to them, with the pandora bags on show.

"Funny looking trainers my dear or have pandora decided to sell trainers as well as jewellery now?" Jac said sarcastically smiling.

"As Mr T said I couldn't find any I liked but I saw these and we had to get them!" Jonny said, leaning forward and kissing Jac on the lips.

"Hmm, well let us have a look then!" Jac replied.

"Nope! You'll both have to wait and see tomorrow won't you?" Jonny replied as him and Mr T hid the bags behind their backs.

"Spoil sports! Anyway let's get moving!" She replied, linking arms with Jonny as he took the pushchair, with Mr T and mo behind them hand in hand.

...

**Hi all, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,**

**The next chapter is a big one so keep and eye out for it**

**Suggestions welcome as always**

**Read and review xxx**


	9. Schuh shopping

**Happy Birthday Too...**

**Chapter 9**

...

_"Funny looking trainers my dear or have pandora decided to sell trainers as well as jewellery now?" Jac said sarcastically smiling._

_"As Mr T said I couldn't find any I liked but I saw these and we had to get them!" Jonny said, leaning forward and kissing Jac on the lips._

_"Hmm, well let us have a look then!" Jac replied._

_"Nope! You'll both have to wait and see tomorrow won't you?" Jonny replied as him and Mr T hid the bags behind their backs._

_"Spoil sports! Anyway let's get moving!" She replied, linking arms with Jonny as he took the pushchair, with Mr T and mo behind them hand in hand._

...

"We are going to have to make a detour, I need the toilet!" Jac said walking beside Jonny and resting her hand on her bump.

"Ok, we are going to have to go back upstairs" Mr T said, pointing to the escalators.

"I can go by myself, it'll be easier than lugging the pushchair up and down them!" Jac said, breaking away from Jonny.

"Ok we can meet you in the shoe shop or something? And if you don't feel well cal me and I'll come and help you" Jonny said, a bit apprehensive about letting her go on her own especially because she's been experiencing pains.

"I will! Scouts honour!" Jac replied raising her hand to her forehead before kissing Jonny on the lips and walking in direction of the toilet.

Jonny watched her until she disappeared onto the escalators, Mo walked up next to him, placing one hand on his shoulder

"She's gonna be fine! She's only gone for a wee Jonny Mac!" Mo said, squeezing his shoulder slightly.

"I know she is, I just don't want her to go into full blown labour on her own!" Jonny said, turning around as they made their way to the shoe shop.

"You know what she's like when she went into labour with Em, she'll tell you when she's ready!" Mo explained

"She's bloody stubborn that's what she is!" Jonny answered sarcastically laughing.

"A bit like you then ah? Come on let's get shoes!" Mo said excitedly as they all walked into the shop laughing.

Back upstairs Jac had managed to get through the escalator trips without being hit with other people's shopping bags or jabbed in the stomach by people's elbows, she quickly waddled her way over to the toilets, occupying the first on she came too.

After she had finished what she needed to do she pulled her leggings up and flushed the toilet. All of a sudden she came over all nauseous, before projectile vomiting into the toilet, luckily the toilets were now empty which saved her the embarrassment of vomiting in public. After she had finished, she flushed the toilet once again and vacated the cubicle, washing her hands at the sinks in front of the toilets.

Just as she finished washing her hands, she turned the tap off and went to dry her hands, just as she got to the hand dryers the very dull ache in her stomach became barely bearable as it swept across her abdomen, her bump going hard as the pain continued to rip through her tummy.

Jac leaned against the wall, her hands gripping on to the ledge as she breathed through it, just then another lady came into the toilets noticing the red head in pain.

_"Are you ok love?_" The woman asked walking over to Jac

"Yeah.. I'll be ok.. In a second..." Jac replied as she tried to fight through the pain.

_"Are you sure dear?"_ The woman asked making sure she was ok before she left her.

"Yes thank you... It's just a kick.." Jac said pulling out her phone and dialling Jonny's number quickly.

"I'll just call.. My partner, I'll be fine" Jac added, putting the phone to her ear. The woman then continued into the toilet cubicles leaving Jac to wait for Jonny Ro answer the phone.

Seconds later, she heard his voice echoing down the phone much to her relief.

_"Jac is everything ok?_" He said sounding worried.

"Jonny I... Could you come here please,.. I need you" Jac asked, her voice a little shaky down the phone.

_"O ok I'm coming don't go anywhere ok! I won't be a second_" Jonny stuttered down the phone.

"Ok hurry up please!" Jac replied, her pain now dulling down as the line went dead.

Jac decided she would move herself and sit on the seated area outside the toilets. She slowly walked around the corner, lowering herself down onto the seats as she waited for Jonny.

**Back downstairs in the shoe shop**

They all walked into the shop, overpowered by the array of different styles and brands of shoes that were laid out in front of them.

"Wow! I love these ones! They look so comfy!" Mr T said, picking up a pair of navy blue puma Suedes with a white stripe running through them.

"I like them sort of shoes as well, but the pink and black pair!" Mo replied picking up the pair she liked.

"They're really nice guys, you know what I really need Jac here,mi don't wanna get some and she hates them!" Jonny said, biting his nails as she looked at the shoes.

"However! I have got to get Jac and the baby pink converse so that they match, I'll have red naturally!" He added as his phone began to ring.

"Oooo who loves you Maconie!" Mo asked leaning over his shoulder to look at the caller ID.

"It's Jac!" He replied looking at Mo and Mr T before answering it. Mo and Mr T looked on at him worried as he answered.

"Jac is everything ok?" He said, with worry as he waited for her to answer.

_"Jonny I... Could you come here please... I need you_" Jac said shakily down the phone. Jonny looked at Mo and Mr T his eyes filled with fear.

"O ok I'm coming, don't go anywhere ok! I won't be a second" Jonny stuttered, panicking as he paced a little.

"_Ok hurry up please!_" Jac pleaded before Jonny put the phone in his pocket.

"Is she ok Jonny?" Mo asked concerned for her friends well being.

"I dunno, could you watch Emma please, I need to get to Jac!" Jonny said, as Mo took hold of the pushchair, before he ran off to Jac as fast as his legs could carry him.

**Back in the toilets.**

Jac had gotten herself comfortable on the seats, flicking through her phone as she waited for Jonny to arrive.

Minutes later, Jac heard loud thudding footsteps which were getting closer and closer until Jonny's figure appeared around the corner.

"Jonny, Jonny!" Jac called, relieved that he was there.

"Jac sweetheart, are you ok? What's wrong?" Jonny said, running over to her and hugging her tightly. Jac then tried to get up, but Jonny guided her back down onto the seat.

"Stay there, give yourself a minute honey, what happened?" Jonny asked, as Jac rested her head on Jonny's chest.

"Well, I just went for a wee, I must have gotten up to quickly, which made me vomit and not a little bit, then when I washed my hands the pain came, this women even asked if I was ok!" Jac explained rubbing her sore and swollen tummy.

"Ok, we are going to go and get Emma and go home, the last thing we want is you going into labour in the middle of Birmingham" Jonny replied standing up and holding his hands out to Jac to help her get up.

"No, we need to get shoes and I want that jumper from new look! After we go to them shops we will go home! I promise!" Jac said, her eyes glowing as she looked k to Jonny's worried gaze.

"Ok, only them two shop yeah! And you're not doing anything tonight, I'll sorts ma out and do whatever you need to do!" Jonny said linking his arm with Jac's as he helped her back down to the shoe shop.

Five minutes later, after a slow walk down to the ground floor, Jac and Jonny were reunited with their daughter and friends.

"Hey you, you ok?" Mo asked, relieved when she saw Jac approach them.

"Yeah I must have gotten up to quickly and it made me sick and the baby jump!" Jac lied.

"In other words it was a contraction!" Jonny explained much to Jac's annoyance.

"Oh, right you should really go home and rest up you know" mo said, nodding her head as she spoke.

"We're just going to the shoe shop and new look, might take a detour to Krispy kremes then we are going home!" Jac explained, smiling as she spoke.

"Speaking of shoe shops, let's get back in there, those shoes have my name on!" Mr T said, trying to hurry them along a little.

And with that said they all made their way back into the shoe shop. As soon as they stepped foot in there a shop assistant came over to them.

"_Back again?_" The young girl said laughing nervously at them.

"Yeah, I need these shoes! Could I have them in a size 11 please" Mr T said picking up the navy Puma Suedes and handing them to the shop assistant.

"And can I have these In a size 8 please" Mo added handing the woman the black and pink pair.

"_Of course, I'll just go and grab them for you"_ she said, shooting off to get their shoes.

Jac and Jonny had taken Emma over to the children's section, looking at the baby converse and children's trainers.

"I need to get Ivy-Rose a pair of these, she can match emma then!" Jonny said picking up a small size of the bright pink booties.

"Maybe we could get Mo and Mr T a pair for Evie-Mae" Jac suggested pointing at the purple pair.

"Yeah that's a good idea, there Mo's favourite colour as well, she'd love them!" Jonny answered picking up a pair and holding on to them.

"Right trainers, I like these ones, she'd be able to out them on herself and there versatile!" Jac suggested, picking up the mini version of Mo's trainers but in a pink and turquoise colour.

"They're cute, what size is she again?" Jonny asked, looking confused.

"She's a five, but we'll get a six then she can grow into them!" Jac explained, rolling her eyes as she answered him.

"Well, that's Emma and Ivy-Rose sorted, now for mummy and daddy to get new shoes" Jonny said, changing the subject as they walked over to the adult shoe section.

"Well, I want red converse!" Jonny said excitedly picking up the red shoe.

"Mmm, I like those light purple ones there!" Jac said, Jonny quickly leaning over and picking them up and the pink pair, hiding them from Jac's gaze, before walking over to a shop assistant,

"Hi can I have these in an 11, both these in a 7 and these in a children's size 6 please" Jonny said, handing the single shoes to the lady.

_"Ok sir, I'll be right back_" she said, scurrying off to collect the shoes for them.

Seconds later Mo and Mr T came over to them after they paid for their shoes.

"Aww there sweet! I love little kids shoes, it's just the size of them!" Mo said, pointing to the small windowed boxes of shoes.

"I know there so wee and cute!" Jonny said, in a squeaky voice.

Just then the lady came back with the four boxes of shoes stacked in her arms.

"_Did you want to try these on at all?_" She asked, still holding on to the boxed as she faced Jonny.

"Nah, we know they'll fit, thank you!" Jonny said, edging forward slightly.

_"Ok then just follow me to the till_" the assistant said, guiding him to the till, Jac stayed at the front of the shop with Emma, Mo and Mr T along with their haul.

Back at the till, Jonny placed the two boxes he was holding into the desk next to the others as they lady began to ring up the total.

_"Ok then that's £195 to pay please_" she said, placing the shoes into two separate bags. Jonny quickly put his card into the card reader and punched in his pin.

_"Thank you sir, your receipts in the bag, have a nice day!_" She added, ripping the receipt of of the machine and placing it into the bag.

"Thank you" Jonny said, picking up the bags and walking over to Jac and the others.

They all then walked out of the shop and headed over to new look. Moments later they arrived at the shop, which was surprisingly quiet considering the rest of the shopping centre was heaving.

"I shouldn't be too long, I'll just get my jumper and more leggings and I'll be done." Jac said, as her and Mo walked into the jumper section of the shop,

As Jac browsed around the jumpers in search for the jumper that she had seen advertised, she turned around to see Mo already loaded with jumpers, She couldn't help but laugh to herself as she saw her struggling to choose between the different colours available, before continuing on her search.

Jonny and Mr T had decided to stay outside the shop with the pushchair and all the bags, secretly wishing not to enter a women's clothes shop in fear of spending hours in there and being Jac and Mo's personal dogs body.

After looking for 20 minutes Jac had managed to pick out a couple of jumpers, tops and leggings, she then made her way to the till, just as she began to feel nautious again. Mo quickly followed her, bringing along two tops, a jumper and a pair of jeans

"I shouldn't be allowed to be let loose with a bank card with a full balance!" Mo said laughing as she folded her clothes over one arm as she used the other to try and battle her purse out of her bag.

"I can say the same right now! I'm pretty sure I don't want to see what damage I've.. Done today" Jac replied pausing half way through to stop herself from vomiting.

'Next please' a voice called loudly, interrupting the pairs conversation. Jac marched over to the cashier, placing her items on the desk.

"Hello, did you find everything you was looking for today?" The friendly cashier said as she scanned Jac's clothes and folding them into a bag.

"Yes I did thanks!" Jac replied bluntly not wanting to talk much as her nausea was getting the better of her.

"Your total today is £50.99" The woman said looking at a pale looking Jac. Jac quickly popped her bank card into the card reader and punched her pin in before the woman printed the receipt and put it in the bag.

"Thank you have a good day" the woman added handing Jac the bag.

Jac then waited for Mo who was just paying for her items, putting her purse away. Moments later Mo joined up with Jac and they both made their way to Jonny and Mr T

"Let's get you home now baby, you look shattered!" Jonny said taking the bags off of her and putting them on the pushchair handles. Jac smiled at him as she went and stood next to him.

"Are we gonna get going too? I could do with a long soak in the bath" Mo asked rubbing her back. Mr T nodded in response and wrapped his arm around her waist as they both walked on to the car park. Jac and Jonny followed behind them closely as they made their way to the top floor to get to the car park...

...

**Hi All,**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter, I should update again tomorrow**

**Please read and review**

**X**


	10. Naylor-Maconie household

**Happy Birthday Too..**

**Chapter 10**

...

_Jac then waited for Mo who was just paying for her items, putting her purse away. Moments later Mo joined up with Jac and they both made their way to Jonny and Mr T _

_"Let's get you home now baby, you look shattered!" Jonny said taking the bags off of her and putting them on the pushchair handles. Jac smiled at him as she went and stood next to him._

_"Are we gonna get going too? I could do with a long soak in the bath" Mo asked rubbing her back. Mr T nodded in response and wrapped his arm around her waist as they both walked on to the car park. Jac and Jonny followed behind them closely as they made their way to the top floor to get to the car park..._

...

A quick ten minute walk later, the group had finally gotten to the entrance to the car park, stopping occasionally so Jac could get through her spells of nausea.

"Right this is us!" Jonny said, zapping the car open and unclipping Emma from her pushchair.

"Say goodbye to Aunty Mo and Uncle D Em!" Jac said, as Jonny took her to the side of the car where her car seat was.

"Bye bye Aunty Mo and Uncle D, Love you" Emma said, before Jonny put her into her car seat and strapped her in securely

"Bye bye sweetie!" Both Mo and Mr T said in unison.

"Hey Jac, Mac, about tomorrow night, I'll come and get Emma about 3.00pm yeah? Then that'll give you both some time together before the baby shower" Mo said, as they began to edge backwards.

"Yeah that's fine, I'll pack her stuff tonight! And thank you!" Jac said, as she began to unpack the bags off of the pushchair and put them into the boot of the car.

"Ok see you both tomorrow!" Mo said, before her and Mr T walked off to their car, both holding a dozen bags each.

"Bye! Hey you I'll do that, go get in the car sweetie, I won't be a minute" Jonny said, stopping what Jac was doing.

"I am quite capable of putting some bags into the car boot Jonny!" Jac said jokingly.

"Car now! No buts Naylor!" Jonny said, pointing to the passenger door. Jac reluctantly went and got in the car whilst Jonny packed up the car neatly, putting everything in its place.

Moments later, Jonny climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine before he put his seat belt on.

"Do you need to be sick or anything before we set off?" Jonny asked, before reversing out of the car parking space and heading towards the exit.

"No I'm good thanks!" Jac replied, rolling the window down a little for some fresh air.

"Have you both had a good day?" Jonny asked, trying to make conversation.

"Yeah, it's been really good I've enjoyed it!" Jac said smiling at him.

"I love my new toys, thank you mummy and daddy! Can we have frozen on the radio please daddy?" Emma replies.

"Of course we can princess! And your welcome!" Jonny replied, turning the CD player on and turning the volume up a little as him and Emma began to sing at thE top of their lungs. Jac looked at the both in turn, smiling from ear to ear, Jac then got herself comfortable and looked out of the window before falling asleep, leaning her head against the window frame.

Jonny briefly looked over to her, smiling before continuing his sing along with his daughter and returning his attention back to the road.

**1 and a half hours later,**

After a longer than expected journey home, Jonny, Jac and Emma had finally arrived home after a long eventful day out. Jac and Jonny then jumped out of the car, slamming the doors shut behind them, Jac then got Emma out of her car seat as Jonny grabbed as many bags as he could manage before following Jac into the house.

Once inside, he dumped the bags on the floor, before fetching the rest from the car.

"Ok Emma, Mummy will go and make you some tea and you can go and watch a DVD! What would you like for tea Squige?" Jac asked, taking off Emma's jacket and hanging it up on the hooks.

"Chicken nuggets and beans please Mummy!" Emma replied, sitting herself down on the sofa just as Jonny walked in with the remaining bags.

"I'll sort tea out, you go and relax, I've got everything sorted my princess!" Jonny said, putting the bags down and taking his jacket off.

"Are you sure? I can cook some chicken nuggets and beans!" Jac asked, kicking off her shoes before Jonny guided her over to the sofa.

"Yes, don't panic Jac! What are you having my dear?" Jonny asked, still holding on her Jac's hand.

"I'm not hungry, just make you and Emma something!" Jac replied, picking up the beauty and the beast DVD that Emma had chosen and stuck it into the DVD player, before sitting down next to her and cuddling up close to her. Jonny then kissed Jac on the forehead, before he went off to cook the tea.

Half an hour later, Jonny had just taken the nuggets out of the oven, before he shared them out between the three plates and putting the beans beside them.

"Dinners done ladies!" Jonny bellowed from the kitchen. Jac paused the DVD and both her and Emma got up and made their way to the table.

"I said I didn't want anything, I'm still feeling a bit sick! But blimey you can cook something other than toast and soup!" Jac said, sarcastically before kissing him on the lips and sitting at the table.

"Ha ha funny Naylor! Just call me Jamie Oliver! And you need to eat something! Even if it's just a little!" Jonny replied, pretending to be insulted as he placed the plate down in front of them, he quickly fetched his plate and joined them at the table, sitting opposite Jac.

Half an hour later, they had all finished their meal and had began to talk about their day.

"Ok Emma, let's clean up here, then it's bath and bed!" Jonny said gathering the plates together.

"I'll do the dishes, you sort Emma out and I'll be right up!" Jac said, stopping him and standing up and taking the dishes into the kitchen.

"Ok, come on poppet, to the bathroom we go!" Jonny said to Emma before they both ran up the stairs to the en suite as Jac started to wash all the dishes.

5 minutes later, Jac had finished washing drying and putting all the dishes away, she then made her way upstairs to Jonny and Emma, walking into the en suite where they both were.

"Hello, are we having fun here?" She said, as she walked in to see Jonny and Emma covered in bubbles, as well as the floor and walls.

"Daddy started it!" Emma said, pointing to Jonny with a serious look on her face.

"Right that's it young lady! Bubble attack!" He said, grabbing a handful of bubbles and blowing them all around her. Jac stood there laughing as she watched them fool around, before sitting herself down on the floor beside Jonny.

"Mummy can we go to the cinema tomorrow or to the farm?" Emma asked as Jac washed her now long auburn hair gently.

"We'll see tomorrow Emma ok! We'll do something ok!" Jac replied softly as she rinsed the bubbles off of Emma's hair, trying to avoid getting them in her eyes. Emma looked at her mum and smiled,

"Come on the little miss, let's get your Jammies on, then it's story and bed for you!" Jonny said, standing up and lifting her out of the bath with a towel.

"I'll put her to bed today, could you bring all the bags from downstairs and put them into our room" Jac said, as she heaved her self up. Jonny then passed Emma to Jac.

"Yeah sure sweetie! Goodnight princess, see you in the morning!" Jonny said, kissing Jac and Emma in turn.

Jac then took Emma into her bedroom and got her dressed and in a clean nappy, as Jonny cleaned up the bathroom, running a fresh bath for Jac as he brought up all of the shopping bags and put them into their room.

...

**Hi sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks, but thanks for all the lovely comments**

**I'll try and update twice today, **

**Please read and review**

**(Please leave any suggestions for the baby shower/ birthday party) **


	11. Shopping Wars!

**Happy Birthday Too...**

**Chapter 11**

...

**Back with Dom and Adele**

10 minutes later, Adele and Dom had parked up in the town centre, they both jumped out of the car and took the brief five minute walk from the car park to the shops. Once they had hit the shops, Dom decided to announce his plan of action.

"Right Adele, plan of action! First we get the decorations, so balloons, sashes, banners and stuff for the games! Secondly we get little favours, seeing as they're both having girls, we can get pink candles and put them in little bags, I saw this on Pinterest! Thirdly food! Drink and anything else we can find!" Dom announced counting the three phases on his fingers.

"You make it sound like a military operation!" Adele gasped, looking confused.

"These things need to be planned down to the greatest detail my friend!" Dom said, tapping Adele on the shoulder as he spoke.

"Yeah that's great and all but, let's get shopping o, we haven't got all day!" Adele replied sarcastically, brushing off his hand as she stepped back a little.

"Alright then, let's get shopping!" Dom replied as they both walked off in direction of the card shop.

Minutes later they both walked into the large card shop, looking around until they sought out the baby shower section. Seconds later Adele came to a stop, pulling Doms top to stop him as well.

"Here we go! Cards, banners and even these cute little candle things you was on about!" Adele said, pointing to the items as she spoke.

"Mmm, this is brilliant, let's get some of these, and them, ooh and those they're adorable!" Dom said, as he picked up two baby girl cards, gift bags, banners, balloons (Latex and foil) and two little girl teddies, Adele picked up a few boxes of the candles and organza bags, before taking some of the items off of Dom before he dropped something. They both then made their way to the female birthday sections and picked up a birthday card each for Jac.

Once they picked out a card, they both made their way to the till to pay for everything. They both dumped the items on the desk in front of the cashier, who began to scan the items.

"Would you like the balloons blown up now?" The cashier asked, holding the packets of balloons,

"Only the foil balloons thanks" Dom replied, tapping his wallet as the lady called someone to fill up the balloons with helium.

"Ok, that's £17.42 all together... Thank you" The young women announced, after scanning the rest of the items.

Dom passed the cashier the money, grabbing the bag before the women handed him his change,

"That's £2.58 change, your balloons shouldn't be too long!" The woman said, as Dom and Adele stepped to the side to wait.

Moments later another member of staff emerged from the back of them shop, holding on to their balloons,

"Thank you for waiting! Have a nice day!" The assistant said, passing the balloons before walking off again. Dom and Adele quickly vacated the shop and headed towards the shopping centre.

"Well, they all seemed cheery in there didn't they!" Adele said, sniggering slightly, swinging her bags back and forth.

"I know, they're as fun as cleaning bed pans ah Adele" Dom replied, laughing as he tried to avoid Adele's dig.

"Ha, is that right Doris!" Adele said, knowing he didn't like being called Doris.

"That's low! Anyway back to the shops, let's go to next, pick up a few baby essentials, then we can go to Tesco!" Dom said smiling sarcastically before picking up the pace and walking a bit in front of Adele.

"Hey Dom, wait up!" Adele said, jogging slightly so she could keep up with him.

Five minutes later they both walked into the clothes shop, both picking up a basket as they went past them.

"Maybe we could get them an outfit, shoes as well, some baby grows and comforter, different ones, just a thought!" Dom said, linking his arm with Adele as they strolled to the children's area.

"Yeah, that sounds cool, I'll sort Mo's outfit out and you can do Jac's yeah?" Adele suggested looking at Dom as she spoke.

"Your on, see you in a Mo sweet cheeks!" Dom said, unblinking his arms and skipping off to find an outfit. Adele carried on flicking through the rails at the baby girl section.

Ten minutes later, they both met up at the end of the aisles, both holding there choice of clothes.

Dom had chosen a set of bright floral pink baby grows, set of black and pink leggings, a lilac rabbit top, a dark grey and pink rabbit print jumper, pink boots and teddy comforter.

Adele had chosen a set of bright spotty baby grows, set of pink and white tights, red dress, a white cardigan and a white spot print comforter and the same boots that Dom had chosen.

"You do have good taste, even if I do say so myself!" Adele said, sounding surprised.

"Touché! Let's get these paid for and then off to Tesco we go my friend" Dom said, as they both made their way to the till to pay.

A few moments later, they had both left the shop with their bags, making their way back to the car so they could drive over to the large supermarket.

"So, since when did you and the ice queen become all pally pally with each other? Because I don't know about you but it's taken me forever just to be spoken to nicely!" Adele asked, trying to dish the dirt on there friendship.

"Since I started on Darwin and she became my mentor I suppose!" Dom replied, shrugging his shoulder as she spoke.

"Yeah but, why Naylor, in fact I don't know why Mo's friends with her if I'm honest, don't get me wrong she's a lovely women when she wants to be, but she speaks her mind too much and puts it very bluntly so to speak!" Adele said raising her eyebrows.

"Well I spend so much time shadowing her, we got to really know each other and become good friends. I watch. Emma for her sometimes, I'm friends with Jonny and Mo and she's lovely! People just can't see through her icy exterior" Dom explained.

"Fair enough! I suppose she ain't that bad, she gave me the opportunity to train to be a nurse!" Adele replied, staring at the floor as she spoke.

"See there's a friendship in there yet! It just needs to blossom!" Dom said as they walked into the car park and headed towards the car, before making their way over to tesco.

After struggling to find a parking space for 20 minutes, Dom and Adele finally walked into Tesco, pushing a trolley in front of them.

"I jotted a few party food ideas down on my phone, stuff like cheese and pineapple, chocolate fingers, crackers and cocktail sausages on sticks" Adele said scrolling through her phone.

"We are planning a baby shower, not a children's party A" Dom said, cueing Adele to finish what she was saying.

"Yeah and what's wrong with them? It's hardly gonna be a party at the ritz is it! And Mo's hooked on Pepsi max, tomatoes and haribo so it may as well be a children's party! I'm not sure what Jac's hooked on, all I know is that she can't stomach coffee!" Adele finished.

"Well I've caught her eating chocolate on the sly and she's sent me and Zosia out for iced tea! Oh we need to pick up some extra chocolate, white, dark, milk and some baby food! Jonny text me this game idea called dirty nappies, you have to guess what the smear is on the nappy! How cool does that's sound!" Dom explained, flapping his arms around as he explained the idea of the game.

"That sounds gross! Ok so, umm, nappies, extra chocolate and baby food! And we can get them and some nibbles and finger food! No strong alcohol, just wine or something like that and fizzy pop for the pregnant ladies!" Adele replied, disgusted at the idea of having to smell nappies with food smears on.

Dom agreed, excitedly before they both carried on and searched the aisles ready to shop for their items...

...

**Hi,**

**Here's the second update for tonight.**

**I'll update again next Sunday as I'm off to free radio live on Saturday **

**Thanks for the great ideas.**

**Please read and review...**


	12. Happy Birthday Naylor

Happy Birthday Too...

Chapter 13.

...

_"Come on the little miss, let's get your Jammies on, then it's story and bed for you!" Jonny said, standing up and lifting her out of the bath with a towel._

_"I'll put her to bed today, could you bring all the bags from downstairs and put them into our room" Jac said, as she heaved her self up. Jonny then passed Emma to Jac._

_"Yeah sure sweetie! Goodnight princess, see you in the morning!" Jonny said, kissing Jac and Emma in turn._

_Jac then took Emma into her bedroom and got her dressed and in a clean nappy, as Jonny cleaned up the bathroom, running a fresh bath for Jac as he brought up all of the shopping bags and put them into their room._

_..._

**7.30am, 19th April- Jac's Birthday**

Jonny had been up early, since 6.30, with Emma who decided she wanted to wake mummy up with a big 'Emma' cuddle as she called them, instead they had decorated the house with balloons and banners that Jonny and Emma bought a week ago after Jonny picked her up early from nursery.

"When will mummy be up daddy?" Emma asked, sitting on the kitchen floor by the table as she played with a pink balloon that she wanted to give to Jac.

"Soon sweetie, Daddy will just spread the toast, get Mummy a drink and we will go up to her and let her open her presents ok?" Jonny replied, smiling as he looked alternatively between Emma and the toast as she tried to butter it.

"Ok Daddy!" Emma said, throwing the balloon in to the air whilst she waited.

"Come on then spud, let's go see Mummy!" Jonny said moments later, carrying the tray as Emma followed him up the stairs.

**Back in the bedroom**

Jac had been laying on her side, looking on her phone for the last half an hour, unable to drift back off to sleep after she went for a wee, flicking through her Facebook notifications as people wished her a happy birthday.

Suddenly she had the sudden urge to use the toilet, her stomach churning as she hauled herself out of bed and waddled towards the en suite, shutting the door behind her.

As soon as she sat down, her stomach contents emptied into the toilet, leaving terrible sound effects and pains in their wake. Jac gripped onto her stomach, trying not to whelp out in pain as it became a bit too much.

Moments later she had finished, she cleaned herself up and flushed the toilet and washed her hands, she then looked up and caught a glimpse of her pale reflection in the mirror, she stared at her gaunt face for a while knowing that she wasn't fine and that she could give birth today.

Seconds later she heard a knock at the bedroom door, which snapped her out of her gaze, she them quickly made her way into the bedroom.

"I'm just in the bathroom, come on in" Jac said as she walked into the bedroom to be greeted by her bubbly daughter and fiancé

"Mummy!" Emma shouted as she ran up to Jac and cuddled her legs, Jac put her arms around her small frame.

"Good morning Emma!" Jac replied, smiling as she looked down to her, before looking up to Jonny.

"Good Morning Birthday girl" Jonny said, kissing Jac on the lips, before putting the tray down on the small table beside the bed.

"Happy Birthday Mummy!" Emma said, releasing herself from her mothers legs and jumping on the bed.

"Thank you Jonny, Thank you Emma" Jac said as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to Emma, as Jonny went and sat down on the opposite side of the bed.

"Shall we give mummy her presents now?" Emma said, Jonny placed the three bags onto the bed in front of Jac and Emma.

"Yeah! This one from me and this one from Daddy and this one from Ivy-Rose" Emma explained pointing to each bag.

"Well shall we see what we have in them?" Jac replied, trying to sound cheery when really she felt awful. This didn't go unnoticed by Jonny, who thought she looked a bit paler than usual, but carried on as normal.

"Are you ok Jac?" Jonny whispered into Jac's ear, she turned to look at him, unable to hide how she felt.

"Not really, I've had diarrhoea, bad cramps and nausea, I have a feeling today's gonna be the day!" She replied quietly, so Emma couldn't hear them both. Jonny looked worried, just then his phone began to ring, he looked at the caller ID, as did Jac before he answered it.

"Mo, what's wrong?" Jonny asked, knowing Mo never called this early unless it was important.

_"Right! Here's the situation, Baby shower/ Birthday bash has been moved forward to around 1 ish, I've been up most of the night with sickness, diarrhoea and cramps, I think I'm Going into labour Jonny Mac!"_ Mo said down the phone.

Jonny sat there for a moment, pausing for a second as he tried to register what both the women had just said before replying

"Ok Mo, erm, don't worry about having Emma tonight, I'll call Sacha or Dom! And Jac's just said the exact same thing to me, looks like we could have a double birth!" Jonny said, laughing nervously as he tried to think of what to say or do.

"_Thanks Jonny, tell her she can stop another night, once we are settled with the baby! I'm actually surprised Jac's lasted this long, I thought she'd have gone into full blown labour yesterday! Anyway is 1 ish ok for you three?"_ Mo replied apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Mo and tell me about it, we think it might be today that our little madam will be making her appearance! And 1 ish is fine mate, see you then!" Jonny answered, reaching over to Jac's bump and rubbing it gently as he spoke.

_"Cheers Jonny Mac, see you guys then! Oh and wish Jac a happy Birthday for Me and Mr T please, we have her pressie here... Bye!"_ Mo said.

"Ok I will do, see you later bye" Jonny replied before they both out the phone down before looking over to Jac and Emma.

"What's wrong? Has Mo gone into labour?" Jac asked pressing on her stomach as the pain reoccurred again.

"She thinks she has, she's had diarrhoea, sickness and cramps all night, which you had all day yesterday and by the looks of things all day today as well" Jonny started as he leant forward on the bed to get himself comfortable.

"... So she said that the baby shower/ birthday party had been moved forward to about 1 ish, just incase either of you go in to labour! And she apologised because she can't have Emma tonight for the same reason, so we could call Dom or Sacha to have her!" Jonny finished rubbing his head as he spoke.

"Don't get yourself in a flap Maconie! We will sort this out when we get to that point, but now let's open these presents because I think a certain little lady is getting bored of us talking!" Jac said, looking over to Emma who was twiddling around with the ribbon on the bags as they spoke to each other.

"... Actually I need to go to the loo first, my stomach is killing me!" Jac said, lifting herself up off of the bed and making her way to the en suite bathroom

"Jac.. Jac... Emma wait there, don't move!" Jonny said making his way over to Jac.

Jac sat herself on the toilet, allowing nature to take its course, her stomach beginning to cramp as whatever was left in her system emptied, causing it to stretch across her swollen stomach. Jonny then stood himself outside the door, which she left a jar.

"Jac are you ok? Do you want me to call Mr T? Or call the hospital?" Jonny asked, popping his head around the corner.

"Jonny please go, you don't need to see this... Jonny!" Jac said before putting her hand to her mouth.

"Woah! Here we go... Let it all out!" Jonny said passing her a bucket, before rubbing her back as she vomited.

"Thanks, where's Emma? Is she still on the bed?" Jac asked, wiping her mouth before she waved her arms around, making Jonny turn around so she could clean herself up.

"She's on the bed, possibly playing on the iPad or my phone, so come on let's open these these presents, get dressed and go out for a few hours before the baby shower!" Jonny said helping Jac up, before she washed her hands and made their way back in to bed with Emma.

Jac and Jonny then jumped back into bed, getting themselves comfortable before grabbing the birthday bags.

"Mummy are you feeling ok? Are you poorly?" Emma asked as she looked up at her mum.

"I've just got a poorly tummy Emma! I'll be ok!" Jac replied smiling down at her daughter, before they got stuck into the presents.

"It's just Ivy being silly isn't it mummy!" Emma asked, as she helped her mum unwrap.

"Yes Emma, it's Ivy causing her mum a bit of grief!" Jac said, letting out a little chuckle at what the two year old said. Jonny sat there taking pictures of them both.

"Mummy can I help you open your cards please!" Emma asked, holding onto the pile of birthday cards.

"Of course you can Em!" Jac replied.

10 minutes later Jac had finished opening her gifts, laying them in piles in front of her, putting everything in its place, in order of who bought them her.

Her birthday gifts included:

A teal jumper, a framed family photo of Jac, Jonny and Emma with the scan photo and a space left for Ivy rose and some new ankle boots off of Emma.

A pair of pink converse, her favourite perfume, a sam smith CD and a bunch of flowers off of Jonny

And a cardigan, top and some leggings, a me to you bear and some chocolates off of her unborn daughter.

"Thank you so much, I love everything!" Jac said, as she gave Jonny and Emma a hug at the same time.

"Your very welcome baby! I'm glad you like everything! So me and Emma have been talking this morning about where to take you for your birthday..." Jonny replied, looking over to Emma, who was ripping up the paper even more, before he looked over to Jac who was looking confused.

"And where would that be then?" Jac asked.

"... Well Emma has suggested we go for nice walk to the park to feed the ducks, pop into a shop and have a little picnic and then go somewhere you would like to go and then the party" Jonny finished.

Jac thought for a moment before she answered him, she didn't feel like going out but wanted to enjoy her birthday with Emma and Jonny as much as she could before she gave birth.

"That sounds brilliant, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my birthday, with the two special people in my life, however we can't go out in our pyjamas so we better get dressed and head out!" Jac finally replied, hauling herself up.

Jac followed Emma into her bedroom, as Jonny sorted himself out, she then picked out Emma's clothes for the day and some clothes for her to take to Doms or Sacha's house for the night, putting them into her new frozen rug sack, including spare nappies, wipes, pyjamas, her comfort toy and juice bottle.

"Mummy, why can't I stay at Aunty Mo's house tonight? Have I been silly?" Emma asked playing with her Elsa and Anna dolls on her bed.

"Of course you haven't been silly Emma! Aunty Mo doesn't feel very well, her tummies hurting her sweetie!" Jac explained, trying to reassure her two year old daughter.

"Aunty Mo's tummy hurts like your tummy is hurting you Mummy!" Emma answered, still paying attention to her dolls as she spoke.

"Yeah just like Mummy's tummy ache! Now come on let's get you In a clean nappy and clothes" Jac replied, zipping up her bag and dumping it on the end of her bed

Emma then quickly threw her toys on her bed and walked over to her mum, she then lay on the ground so Jac could change her nappy, before dressing her in a pair of pink and grey bow print leggings with matching top and cardigan.

"Come on spud, mummy's gotta go and get dressed now" jac said, grabbing Emma's bag and taking it to her room, where jonny was sorting the presents out.

"Mummy can I take Elsa and Anna dolly with us please?" Emma asked standing at her bedroom door.

"Ok go get them quickly!" Jac said, as she waited for Emma, who ran off to collect her new toys.

Seconds later, jonny came walking out of the bedroom, fully dressed, holding a bag containing all the rubbish from her gifts,

"What's she doing?" Jonny asked, wondering why jac was standing there.

"She's meant to be getting her dolls to take to the farm and to Mo's" jac replied turning to look at jonny with her arms crossed.

"I'll go and see what she's doing, you go and get dressed and we'll meet you downstairs" jonny said, kissing Jac as he brushed past her to sort Emma out.

"Cheers" she replied, as she walked into her bedroom to get dressed.

Once in the bedroom, jac pulled out a pair of her maternity leggings and a over sized shirt and clean underwear, throwing them on the bed as she climbed out of her pyjamas.

Minutes later she was dressed, she quickly brushed her long hair, tying it up into a messy bun, she then picked up her new boots and carried them downstairs. As soon as she got to the door, she was stopped in her tracks as the pain ceased across her stomach again, she leant herself against the door frame, gripping on as tightly as she could as she breathed through the pain, letting out little groans as she did.

Moments later, the pain has disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, it took her a minute to catch her breath back, before she went downstairs to join her family.

"Hey you, your looking a bit, I don't know, green! Are you ok?" Jonny asked as he saw jac walk down the stairs.

"I'll be ok, just got a bit of belly ache maybe I shouldn't have eaten that pizza yesterday" jac replied, slumping herself down on the sofa before she started to struggle to put her shoes on.

"Come here... Are you sure, we don't have to go out we could stay in and have a DVD day, I could go out and get some munchies for us" Jonny explained, as he knelt down and put her shoes on for her.

"Yeah, let's go, get your shoes on before I change my mind" jac replied, jumping up and grabbing her jacket and putting it on. Jonny put his shoes on, grabbing Emma's bags and his car keys.

"Emma, come on we're going!" He Said, as Emma jumped up and skipped over to her parents before they all left the house and headed towards the car...

...

**Hi all, I shall try and update again later,**

**Again I'm not a midwife or anything so sorry if i am portraying this story wrong**

**Suggestions welcome**

**Please read and review**


	13. Party Prep

Chapter 14

Party prep

8.00am, Adeles House.

Adele had been up since the crack of dawn, looking through the bags, making checklists and making sure that they had bought everything that they needed for the party, especially now that Mo had moved the time forward to 1 o clock which also put her in a bit of a mood.

In between her rushing around, she decided that she best call Dom and get him over to her house so they could move all of the food and decorations and gifts over to Mo's house, so she pulled out her phone and dialled his number, patiently waiting for him to answer as she flicked through the bags one last time.

"Hey Dom, you up?.." Adele said, sharply as soon as she heard his voice on the other end of the phone.

"Oh hi Adele, yeah I'm up why?" Dom said, as he stretched as much as he could on his bed, letting out a little groan as he did

"Because I need you over here now so we can take all this stuff over to Mo's to decorate and prepare everything, has she not told you the baby shower starts at 1 instead of 7 ish!" Adele explained, before taking a sip from her tea.

"No, no she hasn't, why has the time changed again?" Dom asked, his voice a little shaky as he woke himself up.

"Because she's been getting pains all night so she thinks she's going into labour! So are you ready?" Adele announced.

"I will be in around 10 minutes! How about you put all the stuff in the car and come and get me and I will help at Mo's?" Dom suggested, knowing it would make sense for her to come to him as he didn't have the car.

"Ok, you best be ready Dominic! I'll be over in 10" Adele finished, before putting the phone down.

She took a deep breath before she grabbed her car keys and a few bags and made her way to pack up the car, making a few trips with all the stuff before she came back inside to grab her stuff. Moments later her phone began to ring, she quickly looked at the screen, not really paying attention before answering it.

"Hello, Adele here?" She said as she turned to look in the mirror to make sure her hair and make up were ok.

"Adele, It's me Mo, you have told everyone that the party time has changed haven't you?" Mo asked, panicking slightly

"Of course I have! I've dropped them all a text or a voice mail so don't worry sis" Adele replied as she made her way out of her flat and to her car.

"Okay, what are you doing now then? Because I'm off to have a soak in the bath to see if this pain will go away!" Mo asked.

"Well I'm on my way over to yours, I've just gotta go and pick Dom up then we'll be there!" Adele answered as she started the engine.

"Ok use your spare set of keys and let yourself in! I'll see you in a minute then yeah!" Mo replied

"I'll see you in a bit sis!" Adele replied before they both put the phone down on each other. Adele then made her way over to Doms flat.

A quick 5 minute drive later, Adele arrived outside Doms flat, papping her horn a few times to make herself known. Seconds later Dom came skipping out, with his bag over his shoulder and denim jacket draped over his arm, as he climbed into the passenger seat of Adeles car.

"Good morning! Are you excited for today!" Dom asked, as he buckled himself into his seat and Adele drove off to Mo's house

"Yeah I am, it could be a bit touch and go, especially with both the mums to be in early stages of labour!" Adele answered turning out of the junction and on to the main road.

"Well I am certainly not delivering any babies today! Let's just hope they can cross their legs long enough for the party before they drop!" Dom announced, making Adele laugh at his response.

"Here here!" She replied before they continued their short journey.

At Mo's house

Mr T had just finished running Mo a bath, whilst she was sitting on the edge of their bed trying to get rid of the irratating nausea feeling that had overcome her, before she hauled herself up, grabbing her clean, presentable clothes and towel and waddling her way to the bathroom.

"Here you my dear all done, just the way you like it! I've even put some of that bubble bath liquid in that you like!" Mr T said, holding his hands and arms out in direction of the half full bath.

"Cheers T!" Mo replied, kissing him on the lips to show him her gratitude.

"I'll just leave you too it! If you need me, just yell ok!" Mr T said, as he left the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

"I will! Thanks again Babe" she replied just before the door shut too.

Mo then got herself undressed and eased herself into the bath full of warm liquid, the warm fluid instantly easing some of her aches and pains.

"Ahhh!" Mo sighed as she lay back and tried to relax as best she could.

Back downstairs Mr T was looking out of the window, waiting for Dom and Adele to arrive with all the food and decorations so they could make a start on the party.

Moments later, he heard Adele clunky engine come rolling down the road, eventually making its way on to the drive way, Mr T made his way to the door, meeting them outside.

"Hey T man! How you doing?" Adele squeeled as she climbed out of the drivers side, slamming the door behind her.

"Hey Dee!" Dom said as he climbed out and made his way around to the boot of the car.

"Hi Adele, Dom! I'm fine thanks for asking! Here, let me give you a hand with those!" Mr T replied, walking fast around the car and grabbing a few bags and carrying them into the house.

Once all of the bags were in the house, they all set themselves on to different jobs. Dom had decided that he would prefer to decorate the house with all the balloons, banners and make up the little party favours to give to each of the guests. Mr T and Adele were left with sorting out the food, plating it up and preparing it and packing it to the fridge.

Once they all knew what they were doing they all set off to complete what they needed to do, Dom decided to plug his phone into Mo's music system, turning it up loud enough for them all to hear.

Back upstairs, Mo had been trying to relax in the bath for the past 15 minutes, the water had gone Luke warm, so she decided to get out and get herself dressed, even though all she felt like doing was getting back into her pyjamas and vedging out in bed.

As she walked across the hallway and into her bedroom, an overwhelming feeling of nausea hit her, causing her to make a diversion back to the bathroom before she vomited all along the cream carpets.

She quickly waddled her way to the bathroom, just about making it to the toilet bowl before she began to vomit.

Back downstairs the decorating was almost done, Adele was amazed at how fast Dom worked, as he spruced the place up with pink baby shower banners, pink balloons and other decorations that they had picked up including the birthday decorations.

"Wow this looks... Just wow! Dom you really did a good job! How did you do it in such a short amount of time?" Adele gasped as she looked around the room.

"I do try! Once you put your mind to something, it gets done quicker than you think!" Dom replied, standing next to Adele with his arms crossed and looking quite proud of himself as he stared at his handy work just as Mr T came strolling in from the kitchen.

"Wow, this looks beautiful! Mo and Jac are gonna love it!" He said, as he admired Doms creativity.

"Thank you T, anytime my friend, anytime!" Dom replied smiling profusely.

Just then, as they all stood there talking amongst themselves, they all heard a loud thudding noise overhead, as though someone was running across the hallway, they all looked up to the ceiling, raising their eyebrows as they tried to make head or tails about where the source of the banging could be coming from.

Seconds later, Mr T realised that Mo was upstairs in the bath, his mind then went into overdrive, Had Mo slipped in the bath? Had she tripped as she made her way to the bedroom?. He decided that he would take a wonder upstairs just to make sure everything was ok.

"I'm just gonna go and check on Mo, make sure she hasn't fallen or anything! I'll be back in a second!" Mr T said as he scrambled up the stairs

Adele and Dom watched on, before making their way in to the kitchen,

"We will finish the food off... Yep lets do the food!" Adele said starting off loudly before fading her voice out as Mr T disappeared up the steps.

Dom and Adele then dordled into the kitchen, not knowing where to start.

Back upstairs, Mr T headed towards the bedroom, in hope he would find Mo safe and well as though nothing had happened. As soon as he got there, his heart went into dismay as he found the room empty, his next thought was the bathroom and as quick as the wind he speed walked to the large bathroom situated across the hallway from their bedroom.

Once at the bathroom, he heard the terrible sound effects of Mo vomiting into the toilet pan, heaving and wreching as she was forcing the vomit out. He then opened to door to find her crouched over the toilet, wiping her mouth with a piece of tissue as she finished what she was doing.

"Are you ok my dear?" Mr T asked, walking over to her and crouching down beside her.

"Just feeling a bit under the weather is all! I can't remember myself feeling this sick when I came to the end of my pregnancy with William!" Mo answered, forcing out a reassuring smile towards her fiancé.

"Are you sure, because to me you don't look ok! It's still not to late to call the baby shower off!" Mr T replied, placing a comforting hand on Mo's shoulder.

"Geez thanks Derwood! And No, no ill soldier on! I'm not the only one going into labour today anyway! Jac has Aswell and anyway my waters haven't broken so no need to panic!" Mo explained, grabbing the sink bowl and pulling herself up to her feet before flushing the toilet and washing her hands.

"I'm only looking out for you! I know how fast these labours can progress! And only if your sure, but if your waters break or you get anymore pains your going straight to maternity!" Mr T ordered, helping Mo across the hallway to the bedroom.

"I have had a baby before! I now know how Jac feels with Maconie mothering her!" Mo snapped, luckily Mr T didn't take it to heart as Mo, Jonny and Jac had explained to him how moody she got when she delivered William a couple of weeks ago, however he had hoped they were winding him up.

"Right get dressed and don't do anything to strenuous! Love you" Mr T said, kissing her before leaving her too it.

"I love you too" Mo said just as the door shut, she then as quickly as she could got her self dressed and ready for the party...

...

Hi all,

Thanks for the Comment Sam, I really appreciate it :)

Any suggestion would be welcome

I will hopefully update next weekend sometime

(Might be tricky as I'm in London for the Jingle Bell Ball)

Please read and review


	14. Parks and picnics

**Chapter 15**

**Parks and Picnic**

...

_"I have had a baby before! I now know how Jac feels with Maconie mothering her!" Mo snapped, luckily Mr T didn't take it to heart as Mo, Jonny and Jac had explained to him how moody she got when she delivered William a couple of weeks ago, however he had hoped they were winding him up._

_"Right get dressed and don't do anything to strenuous! Love you" Mr T said, kissing her before leaving her too it._

_"I love you too" Mo said just as the door shut, she then as quickly as she could got her self dressed and ready for the party..._

...

Once Jonny had collected Emma's Wellington boots from out of the boot of the car, he quickly popped them on her before they were on their way.

"Can we feed the duckies Mummy and Daddy?" Emma asked, as she began to jump in the tiny puddles on the pavement that were left from last nights rain.

"Yeah princess, we are gonna go to the shop, pick up some bread and goodies and have a wee picnic whilst we are there!" Jonny explained, holding onto to Emma's reins as she toddled about.

"Mummy, are you going to feed the ducks with me and Daddy too?" Emma said, looking back at Jac as she tried to walk

"Yes sweetie course I will" Jac replied quietly, as she walked hand in hand with Jonny down the road. Jonny had a feeling Jac still wasn't feeling 100% and uncomfortable so decided to keep an eye on her for the rest of the walk to the shop and park.

For the rest of the journey to the shop , Jac had remained quiet, answering the occasional question Emma through at her as they passed a multitude of brightly coloured houses and equally colourful cars. Jonny noticed the way she held her side most of their journey and way she screwed her face up every now and again.

Moments later, as they turned on to a new street, Emma noticed the shop that they always went too.

"Daddy look! I can see the shop!" Emma said, in her slight scottish accent as she pointed to the shop in the distance.

"Oh yeah I can see it baby!" Jonny said enthusiastically, smiling as he looked down at his excitable daughter, before they all continued to the shop.

Minutes later, after pausing for second so Jac could get over her recent wave of nausea, they eventually made it to the shop. Jac picked up a basket on their way in before they made their way in over to the sandwich and drinks fridge.

"What would you like to have then ladies? These are on me!" Jonny asked as he waited for the girls to get something before he chose what he wanted.

"Can I have a sausage roll please Daddy? And some crispies" Emma asked, as Jonny picked out a sausage roll and her favourite crisps.

"Jac? What you having baby?" Jonny asked shaking her hand to get her attention.

"Oh erm, I'll just have a ham and cheese sandwich and some crisps thanks" she finally replied as she snapped out of her daydream.

"I think I'll have the same! And some water, do you two want anything to drink?" Jonny asked, putting the items into the basket.

"Juice! Please" Emma shouted excitedly

"Just some flavoured water please, any will do" Jac replied forcing out a small smile.

The trio then scooted around the shop, picking up a few items along their way, such as bread, some sweets and some mints for Jac to try and settle her stomach a little. They went to the tills and paid for their items before they left the shop and started the short walk to the park.

Once at the park, they all took a stroll around the large pond that was in the centre of the large park area and field which was close by. Emma was eagerly on the hunt for some ducks to throw bread to, occasionally shouting out 'there's a Ducky Mummy and Daddy' whenever she saw any animal with wings.

"Em, all the ducks are on the island over there! Do you see them?" Jonny said pointing over to the small rounded island in the centre of the pond.

"Yeah I see them, can we go over to them daddy" Emma asked, stopping in the centre of pathway as her eyes became infixed on the ducks. Jac began to let out a little giggle as she saw the serious expression on her daughters face and the worried look that appeared on Jonny's.

"Not really sweetie, it's not really safe! How about we through some bread into the water and see if they come over to us?" Jonny suggested, nervously laughing as he came up with an excuse.

"Okay! Can we stand here and throw the bread?" Emma asked, looking up at both of her parents.

"Yes, I'm going to sit down here for a moment! You and Daddy can throw some for now!" Jac replied gently lowering herself down onto the bench next to where they were standing.

"We can save you some bread Mummy! I promise we won't use it all!" Emma answered, holding on to her piece of bread.

"It's fine Emma, you and Daddy do it, Mummy's feeling a bit poorly!" Jac said, pressing her fingers into her lower abdomen.

"Ok Mummy, you can watch! Then me and Daddy can look after you!" Emma said, before she turned around to throw her pieces of bread into the pond. Jac sat there smiling, proud of how caring and conciderate her daughter was.

Jonny also stood there smiling with pride, as he rubbed his hand on Emma's nearly tied hair, before he continued throwing the bread into the swarm of ducks In front of them.

Five minutes later, they had finished throwing the loaf of bread into the pond, they all decided to make their way round to the park area, so they could eat their picnic and watch Emma play on the park area for 10.

"Come on ladies, let's take a stroll round to the park!" Jonny says holding his hand out to Jac as she got herself up.

"Emma, hold mummy and daddy's hand, there's a lot of people and dogs around sweetie!" Jac said, as Emma took hold of her and Jonny's hand.

"Speaking of dogs!..." Jonny began, turning to face Jac as they walked.

"Don't even think about it Jonny! We are not having a dog!" Jac said, jumping in before he suggested the idea.

"... Hold on listen! I was just going to say I can imagine us all walking around the pond, you pushing Ivy-Rose in the pushchair, me holding Emma's hand and walking a King Charles spaniel called Lola!" Jonny finished, getting all excited as he aloud his fantasy to escape.

"We are not having a dog Jonny! End of! I have enough to deal with, with you, Emma and soon Ivy! I know how much you would love a wife, kids and a dog all in one house but two out of three will have to do!" Jac explained

"At least think about it baby! Emma would love a dog, wouldn't you Emma?" Jonny argued, trying his hardest to persuade Jac to reconsider.

"Yeah please Mummy? Can we have a doggy please !" Emma pleaded to her mother.

"Now look what you've started! We can't have a dog Emma because Mummy and Daddy work long hours and won't be able to take it to the park! I'd concider getting a cat!" Jac replied.

"Oh so you'll have a cat but not a dog? That's ok for me we shall get looking for a cat then Emma!" Jonny said to Emma, giving her an high five as he felt slightly victorious.

"Yes, they are less hassle than dogs and don't smell! Now can we eat I'm hungry" Jac said, opening the metal safety gate to the park and heading over towards the picnic tables close to the swings.

"Ok ok" Jonny replied, placing the plastic bag full of snacks onto the table before lifting Emma up onto one of the seats.

"So can we have a kitty Daddy?" Emma asked, confused as to whether they were getting a cat or a dog.

"Yes princess... But not just yet, let's wait for Ivy to come along and then we can get a kitten" Jonny said, trying to stall getting a cat as Jac threw him a glare.

"Ok Daddy! When will Ivy be here? I want to play with her!" Emma asked, eating her crisps as Jonny placed her juice beside her.

Jac and Jonny looked at each other, not quite sure how to answer their daughters question.

"Erm, I'm sure you won't have to wait to long Emma! But Ivy will be very little and won't be able to play just yet" Jac explained, before she took a sip of her drink.

"Ok Mummy, but I can help look after her" Emma said, before she finished her food.

10 minutes later, they had all finished eating, Jonny had allowed Emma to play on the soft play area beside the benches for a little while. Jonny then decided to take some pictures of them all, as a family of three before they become a family of four.

"Come on then, give me your best smile baby!" Jonny said, swiping open the camera on his phone.

"Must you really take pictures of me looking like this!" Jac said in disgust.

"Looking like what? I think you looking stunning" Jonny announced proudly as he walked over to her.

"I am far from that Jonny! Im fat, groggy and about to drop! Far from beauty isn't it?" Jac protested rubbing her bump.

"Shut up, your beautiful! Love you baby!" Jonny said, kissing her lovingly on the lips, before stepping back to start taking photos of her and Emma.

A few minutes later, Jonny had finished taking a million photos of him with his girls, However Jac was getting grumpy and moodier by the second.

"Can we just go home please? I'm in agony here!" Jac groaned standing herself up and stretching her back slightly.

"Yes we're going now " Jonny said picking up the bag and Emma's reins.

"Are we going out daddy?" Emma asked, as jonny put her reins on her and held the end tightly.

"You'd better ask Mummy Em, she's not feeling well" Jonny replied looking over to Jac who was pulling funny faces as they began to walk home.

"Mummy.. Are you going out?" Emma asked, snapping Jac out of her daydream

"Erm.. Daddy can take you somewhere sweetie, Mummy's going to stay home til later" Jac explained, the sound of exhaustion clear in her voice.

"Are you sure you want to be left alone? Especially if your going into labour?" Jonny asked, looking concerned.

"Yeah it'll only be for an hour, take her to go and pick up the car seat and pushchair, we may need it soon!" Jac said, trying to persuade Jonny to let her be alone for five minutes.

"Ok baby, but call me if anything happens ok?" Jonny said reluctantly before they carried on walking home...

**Hi all **

**Sorry it's been a while**

**I've been to London all weekend and I've Been ill**

**I will try and update a couple of times this weekend coming up**

**Please read and review **


	15. Calm before the storm

Chapter 15

...

Yeah it'll only be for an hour, take her to go and pick up the car seat and pushchair, we may need it soon!" Jac said, trying to persuade Jonny to let her be alone for five minutes.

"Ok baby, but call me if anything happens ok?" Jonny said reluctantly before they carried on walking home...

...

After a 10 minute stroll, the trio arrived back at their home, kicking off their Wellington boots and pulling off their jackets as soon as they walked through the door.

"Ahh well that was a nice little walk wasn't it? But I'm glad to be home in the warm! It's bitter out there today" Jonny gasped, rubbing his arms to try and get himself warm again.

"Just a bit Jonny! Oh when you pick up the pushchair and car seat, do make sure they're the same colour and brand" Jac ordered as she sat herself down on the sofa, resting her feet on the pouf.

"Ok I know what to get, that red Maxi Cosi one, matching blanket, changing bag and soft toys! You've told me a million times! Are you going to be ok here, on your own?" Jonny replied leaning down on the back of the sofa behind Jac.

"That's because I know you too well Maconie! If I had of left it to you we would have ended up with a bright pink pushchair with matching pink accessories! And stop panicking I'll be fine, I'm going to sort through the babies room, just putting clothes away and toys up" Jac explained as she rested her hand on her bump.

"Ok then sweetie, I'll just go and change Emma's nappy and we'll get moving! Remember call me if you feel any kind of pain!" Jonny ordered, leaning down to kiss Jac before strolling along to pick up Emma's changing bag,

"Come on little miss Emma, time for daddy to change your nappy! Then guess where we are going?" Jonny added as Emma walked over to him.

"To the shops! Yay! Can we get Mummy an extra special present please Daddy, she looks sad" Emma asked excitedly as she held on to her dads hand as he began to guide her upstairs to her room.

"Yes princess, we can buy Mummy a very extra special present, it will definitely cheer her right up!" Jonny answered sweetly, loud enough so Jac could here them. Jac sat there smiling, before leaning back in the sofa and drifting off to sleep.

5 minutes later, Jonny and Emma came running down the stairs to find Jac sleeping with her head resting against a propped up pillow and her arms draped over her swollen bump.

"Mummy must have been tired Emma, maybe that's why she was grumpy" Jonny said, as he knelt down to put Emma's Wellington boots on before putting on his own shoes.

"Will she be happy when she wakes up Daddy? Maybe I could give Mummy a big cuddle!" Emma asked, as she jumped up and down to make sure her Wellington boots were on properly.

"I'm sure a big Emma cuddle would make everything better baby, now come on you lets go and pick up Ivy's pushchair and car seat and get mummy that extra special present" Jonny said, as he grabbed the car keys and walked out of the house with Emma in toe.

**Back inside the house.**

Jac began to stir after being asleep for 10 minutes, she quickly bolted up, clutching onto her side as a sharp pain stretched across her stomach, making her stomach harden as she pressed her hand into her bump.

"Aghhh! Jonny!... Jonny!..." She screeched, before holding her breath and tensing her body. She then realised that Jonny must have taken Emma to pick up the pushchair and car seat for the baby.

Seconds later, the pain had disappeared as quickly as it had arrived, leaving a dull ache in its wake. Once Jac had gotten her breath back, she hauled herself up to her feet and made her way to the babies room to sort out and make sure everything was ready for her arrival.

Once upstairs she sat herself down on the wooden rocking chair, with all the bags and packages filled with bedding and accessories ready to be placed where it belongs, she then pulled out her phone, instantly texting Jonny to let him know what had happened, especially since it frightened her slightly. The message read:

'Jonny, are you going to be long, I think I've just had a contraction hurry back xx'

She then put her phone into her cardigan pocket and made her way upstairs to make a start on the baby's room, using the bannister to help pull herself up the steep set of stairs.

**Back in the car.**

Jonny and Emma had just pulled up outside the large shopping complex, Jonny then quickly cut the engine and jumped out and walked around to get Emma, before they both strolled over to the large Mama's and Papa's shop.

Once inside the shop, they both walked over to the customer service desk and waited for someone to come and help them.

"_Hello sir, how can I help you?_" A young man asked, as he walked over to the large desk.

"Oh, hello, I've come to pick up a pushchair and car seat, it's under the name Maconie" Jonny said, mumbling his words as the man startled him.

_"Ok Sir, I'll just go and grab it for you!"_ The assistant said, before quickly whisking off in search of the pushchair.

"Thanks pal!" Jonny replied, as he looked down at Emma, who was smiling up at him.

Seconds later, the man came back with a large box and a red and black car seat covered with plastic wrap,

_"Here you go sir, would you like some help out to the car_?" The man asked as he stood next to them.

"If you wouldn't mind, that would be great thank you" Jonny replied, before he took the car seat off of him and guided him to his car.

Moments later they were all stood by the boot of Jonny's small car, he opened up the boot door and slid the large, long box in as much as he could, luckily it fit, much to Jonny's relief, he then placed the car seat in the front passenger seat before locking the car back up.

"Thanks for everything Mate!" Jonny said, just as the bloke walked back over to the store.

"Right then little lady, let's go and find Mummy something special to make her feel better yeah?" Jonny added, shaking Emma's arm before they both walked over to the rest of the shops.

**Back at the house.**

Jac had been sat in the spare room for half an hour, sorting through the baby's clothes, hanging them up and folding some away and putting them into the wardrobe neatly. Whilst she was sorting through the mountain of baby items she decided to pack her hospital bag before it was too late.

Jac hauled herself up, walking into hers and Jonny's bedroom and grabbed the hold-all and took it back into the spare room.

Jac then opened up the bag reaching inside to stretch the bag back into its shape when she noticed something inside, she pulled it out and studied it realising that it was Emma's hospital tag and Birth card, that held all of her information on such as date of birth, weight, name and mum and dad.

Jac stared at them for a while, as she reminisced back to when she gave birth to Emma, the struggle and upset that came along with it as they were unsure about whether she would survive or not, unsure whether she could fight through the CDH or it would be the end of her.

Jac quickly slipped the precious piece of memories into her jacket pocket and carried on with sorting out the room.

Once she had put all the clothes away, Jac decided to sort out the cot, putting on the clean, pink patterned bedding on and scatter the tiny toys and teddy bears around to make it look cosy.

Just as she began to bend down to pick up the bag containing the bedding, Another contraction came on, her stomach tightening as the pain got worse, Jac held on tightly to the cot using one hand and gripped on to her hard swollen stomach as she tried to breath through the pain. Jac quickly picked out her phone and dialled Jonny's number as she continued to breath through the now dull pain...

...

**Hi all, sorry it's been ages since I last updated, **

**I shall be updating more often over Christmas **

**I hope this is ok for you all**

**Please read and review xxx**


	16. A friendly face

**Happy Birthday Too..**

**Chapter 16.**

...

_Once she had put all the clothes away, Jac decided to sort out the cot, putting on the clean, pink patterned bedding on and scatter the tiny toys and teddy bears around to make it look cosy. _

_Just as she began to bend down to pick up the bag containing the bedding, Another contraction came on, her stomach tightening as the pain got worse, Jac held on tightly to the cot using one hand and gripped on to her hard swollen stomach as she tried to breath through the pain. Jac quickly picked out her phone and dialled Jonny's number as she continued to breath through the now dull pain..._

...

Seconds later, a familiar voice echoed down the phone, much to Jacs relief.

_"Jac you don't need to check up on me, I've made sure it's the red Maxi Cosi one_" Jonny announced, feeling happy with himself that he had managed to do something right.

"Shut up Jonny and forget about the stupid pushchair for a moment! Can you come home, I've just had another contraction, I'm not doing this alone!" Jac snapped down the phone.

_"Oh, er ok don't panic, were on our way, you are not going to the baby shower if your in labour_!" Jonny said with panic in his voice.

"Yes I am, I'm not going to be the only pregnant women there that's in labour am I? I'll leave if my waters break, don't panic just get home now!" Jac replied as she stood herself up and leant herself against the window ledge next to the cot.

"_You are so bloody stubborn women! I'm on my way, just putting Emma into the car, don't go anywhere_!" Jonny ordered, his voice a little shaky.

"Can't promise that, I may need a wee in a bit!" Jac replied sarcastically, giggling slightly.

_"Ha your hilarious women! See you in a mo, love you_!" Jonny said, before putting the phone down.

"Love you too!" Jac answered before the line went dead.

Jac then decided to go and settle herself on the sofa until Jonny and Emma came home. Once she got downstairs, she flicked on the TV and sat herself down gently on the sofa, putting her feet up on the pouf in front of her.

"Ah I can catch up on one born every minute" Jac sighed to herself as she sat back and put the programme on.

**Back at the shops. **

Jonny had just gotten off of the phone to Jac, his face had turned a Gastly shade of white as him and Emma stood in the middle of Asda as they searched for something for Jac.

"Daddy, was that Mummy? You didn't tell her about our present did you?" Emma asked as she tugged on her Dads trouser leg.

"Yeah it was Mummy princess, I promise I didn't tell her anything! Actually baby, we best go and pay for these and go home! Mummy's not feeling very well and wants us to look after her!" Jonny replied, his voice breaking as he began to panic.

"Daddy don't worry, Mummy will be ok, we going to the party soon, that will make her happy!" Emma announced as they made their way to the tills.

Just as they got to the self scan tills, Jonny felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and hitting against his car keys, he picked it from out his pocket and looked at the caller ID.

"Mo, Am I glad to hear off you! Jacs gone into labour, she's had two contractions in the last half an hour, I don't think we will be at the party for too long!" Jonny explained, as he and Emma scanned the items and put them into the bag, there was a small pause on Mo's end of the phone before she answered him.

_"Well that's answered my question! And Jacs not the only one mate! I've gone into labour, my waters haven't broken but I've had contractions_." Mo announced.

Jonny's face dropped as he heard the news, his stress levels hit the roof as he learnt that both his fiancé and his best friend were both in labour, on Jacs birthday.

"Ok, right, my god! We are in for a long night!" Jonny said, not quite finding the right words to answer or react.

_"Looks that way Pal and as myth would have it, second labours are usually quicker than the first one so it could be tonight_!" Mo said, which made Jonny panic all the more.

"Oh god! Let's hope both of your waters don't break, else we will be delivering at your's!" Jonny said jokingly, laughing awkwardly down the phone.

"That is not happening my friend! I'll see you in a bit yeah! Bye!" Mo replied.

"See you in about half hour!" Jonny said, before cutting the line dead.

"Come on Emma, we really need to go now, Aunty Mo's feeling poorly now!" Jonny added as he spoke to his daughter, he quickly put the cash into the self scan machine, grabbed his shopping and change and scooted off to the car.

"Are we still going to her house later Daddy?" Emma asked as Jonny tightened his grip on her hand as the shop was getting busier.

"Yeah sweetheart, but I don't think mummy and daddy will be there for too long! Your staying with uncle Sacha tonight! He wants a sleepover with his number one niece!" Jonny replied to an excited Emma.

"Yay! I can take my new toys with me!" Emma shrieked as they both walked off.

**Back at the house. **

Jac had been cuddled up on the sofa catching up with her TV programme for over half an hour, when she had a sudden brain wave, she thought about who was going to look after Emma, if and when she went into full blown labour, she had overheard Jonny blabbing on about Sacha taking care of her, but didn't know whether he had asked him or not, Jac then pulled out her phone and dialled Sacha's number and waited for him to answer, when suddenly the pain came back with a vengeance.

"_Hello Jac! Happy Birthday! Is everything ok_?" Sacha asked on the other end of the phone.

"Hey.. Ahh... Give me a second...I was just... Wondering if you would look after... Emma tonight, I've gone into labour and by the looks of it, she could be coming tonight" Jac said, taking pauses as she tried to fight through the pain.

"_Yeah of course I can, are you ok? Is Jonny there with you_?" Sacha asked slightly worried for his friend.

"No, he's gone out with Emma, picking up the pushchair!" Jac replied, taking in deep breaths as the pain travelled to her lower abdomen.

"_Right that's it, I'm on my way over, I'm not having you on your own in this state_." Sacha announced, sounding pretty serious on the phone.

"You really don't have too Sacha, Jonny will be back soon!..." Jac started, she knew she didn't want to be alone but didn't want to sound needy.

_"No buts Naylor! I'll be round in 10 and I'll bring hot chocolate! See you in a few! Bye_!" Sacha said, before the line went quiet.

"Sacha!.. Sacha!.. Bye then! I'll go and sort Emma's things out then!" Jac said to herself, pausing the TV and making her way up to Emma's room very slowly.

Once upstairs Jac grabbed the bag she packed last night, emptying it out onto the bed and looking through what was already in there.

"Right, we'll need more nappies, wipes, a couple of onesies, some leggings, dresses, tops, vests, tights, bobbles, brush and juice cup!" Jac said, thinking out loud, which she did regularly when nobody was around.

Jac them folded everything Emma would need and put it in a neat pile in front of her, so she knew what she had before putting it into a bigger bag.

Minutes later, as she continued to fold and out things away into the hold-all, she heard a knock at the door, followed by Sacha's deep voice, she quickly pulled out her phone and text him,

'Just upstairs in Em's room, let yourself In x'

Seconds later, she heard the door open and quickly shut again, before she heard the loud footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Jac! Just me... How are you doing?" Sacha said, as he walked into Emma's bedroom.

"Hi Sacha, I'm ok at the minute! Some birthday this is turning out to be ah! In labour and in absolute agony!" Jac replied as Sacha handed her an hot chocolate cup.

"It'll be worth all the pain, you did it with Emma, you can do it with Ivy! However, she's Definatly like her mum, eager!"'Sacha replied, trying to lighten Jacs mood, but instead earning himself a sarcastic slap on the arm.

"Hey what was that for? I was stating a fact! Anyway what are you doing in here" Sacha added, as he sat down on the floor beside Jac.

"I'm sorting a few things for Emma while she's at yours, you don't mind having her do you?" Jac replied as she continued to pack away Emma's things.

"I'll have her as long as you need me to Jac! She and Ivy will be spoilt by uncle Sacha! I've given work the heads up, you just need to call Em's nursery and give them my information so I can pick her up, policy they said" Sacha explained, helping Jac by passing her Emma's clothes.

"Yeah I'll call them when we get to Mo's! What's taking Jonny so long, he's only meant to have popped to mamas and papas!" Jac asked, as her stomach began to tighten again, before the pain became intense. Jac pressed her hands against her bump and tried to breath though the pain.

"Try and relax, breath it through..." Sacha said calmly as he rubbed her back.

"Would you like to call him?"'Sachs added, pulling out his phone in preparation. Jac nodded her head in agreement as she concentrated through the now dull pain in her hard bump.

Sacha dialled Jonny's number, still rubbing Jacs back, putting the phone to his ear.

"_Hey Sacha! You ok pal_?" Jonny said, seconds later down the phone.

"Hi Jonny, I'm at yours with Jac, she's asking how long your going to be? She's just had another contraction, a long one at that!" Sacha explained, not taking his eyes off of Jac.

_"I'm on my way, we are stuck in traffic, there's been a major accident so we could be at least half an hour or so_!" Jonny answered, sound all flustered.

"Ok, I tell you what! Meet us at Mo's house, I've got all of Emma's things so if you guys need to dash off to the hospital I'll take Emma straight to mine! Text us when your near!" Sacha suggested, there was a small pause on the end of the phone before Jonny answered.

"_Yeah ok, we'll meet you there! Thanks again Sacha, look after her for me, I'll be there soon_!" Jonny replied.

"I'd do anything for Jac and you! See you there Maconie!" Sacha replied before putting the phone down on him. Jac turned to face him, with her pale expression.

"Where is he? Please tell me he's nearly here!" Jac pleaded as she got herself up.

"He's stuck in traffic I'm afraid, he said he'll be half an hour or so! I'm taking you to Mo's house and if you need to deliver there, which I'm hoping you won't, then you've got Mr T there to help! Now come on I'll grab these, the pushchair and your hospital bag and we will go! Come on!" Sacha announced grabbing the bags and guiding Jac downstairs and out to the car...

...

**Hi all, **

**I'm going to try and update all chapters I've pre written the next couple of days.**

**Jac delivered Emma naturally in this fic, but did have CDH and obviously survived, as I said before there is twists on the story.**

**Suggestions welcome**

**Read and review**


	17. The start

**Happy Birthday Too...**

**Chapter 17**

...

_"I have had a baby before! I now know how Jac feels with Maconie mothering her!" Mo snapped, luckily Mr T didn't take it to heart as Mo, Jonny and Jac had explained to him how moody she got when she delivered William a couple of weeks ago, however he had hoped they were winding him up._

_"Right get dressed and don't do anything to strenuous! Love you" Mr T said, kissing her before leaving her too it._

_"I love you too" Mo said just as the door shut, she then as quickly as she could got her self dressed and ready for the party..._

...

After flicking through the few clothes that she could fit it, Mo finally decided on what she was going to wear for the baby shower- a pair of comfy leggings and an oversized pink floral blouse.

"I can't wait to fit in to my normal clothes" Mo sighed, as she rested both hands on here bump, before bending down slightly,

"Ahh! ... Don't need to beat me up for it girl!" Mo gasped as a pain ripped across her abdomen.

"Mo!.. Mo!.. Come down here a minute!" Me T shouted from down the stairs

"I'll be down in a minute!" She shouted back as she tried to compose herself.

Moments later, the pain had disappeared as quickly as it had arrived , she then straightened herself up and waddled her way downstairs to her fiancé and colleagues.

"Hey, what did you want me for?" Mo asked putting her hands on her hips and stretching her back slightly.

"Just wanted to know what you think about the decorations! Too much or too little?" Mr T asked, holding his arms out to showcase their handy work.

"It's perfect! Really it is! People will be here soon, I'm just gonna go grab my phone, I've left it on my table!" Mo said, before she turned around to go back upstairs.

"Mo.. You look beautiful by the way!" Mr T said, which made her smile before she continued to climb the stairs.

"Thanks babe!" She shouted as she disappeared up the stairs.

Mr T then shuffled around, making sure everything was in its place for the baby shower/ birthday party.

"Ahhh!" Mo voice echoed from upstairs, which made him jump out of his skin. Adele and Dom emerged from out of the kitchen as they heard Mo's cries, Mr T ran upstairs and straight into the bedroom where he found her bent down as she leant on the edge of the bed.

"Mo what's wrong? Is it the baby?" Mr T asked as he walked over to her and place his hands on her waist.

"I think it's a contraction, I'm not quite sure, but it's took me by surprise that's all!" Mo explained as she straightened herself up and took a deep breath

"Right lets get you sat downstairs on the sofa so I can see you at all times!" Mr T said, guiding her downstairs, still holding on to her waist.

"I don't need baby sitting D, I'm a big girl now!" Mo replied sarcastically as they slowly stepped down each step.

"I just want to take care of you Mo! And I intend on doing whatever it takes to do that!" Mr T said, brushing off her sarcastic comment.

Dom and Adele stood at the foot of the stairs with their flour stained aprons as they were attempting to make cupcakes for the party.

"You ok Sis?" Adele asked as she took Mo's free hand and helped her down the rest of the steps.

"Yeah just a contraction, nothing to worry about Del!" Mo replied smiling as she freed herself from Mr T's and Adeles grip and lowered herself into the comfy armchair.

"It's a code red! My niece is coming today!" Adele cheered excitedly.

"You sound just like Maconie did when I went into labour with William! Now you guys carry on with what you were doing, I'm just going to catch up on Jezza Kyle" Mo replied, sighing loudly as she got comfy.

"She can't be in that much pain yet, she's still ordering us around like her personal slaves!" Adele said sarcastically as she crossed her arms.

"Damn right I am, oh and while your in the kitchen could you make me a nice cuppa, thanks babe!" Mo answered with a smile on her face.

"Of course your majesty!" Adele replied mimicking a curtsy behind Mo, Dom and Mr T stood there giggling under their breaths at the siblings sarcastic conversation.

"Let's get cracking else nothing will be done for when everyone arrives. Derwood come help us with this cake mix, it's not looking great!" Dom said, clapping his hands together.

"Ok just shout us if you need anything, I'll just be Erm in the kitchen!" Mr T said as he skipped into the kitchen with a very amused Dom and Adele. Mo sat there smiling as she switched on the TV and put Jeremy Kyle on, she then picked up her phone and flicked through her Facebook page, minutes later she stumbled across a few statuses that jonny had put on earlier on in the day, many of them about wishing Jac a happy birthday, one on Emma's behalf and tiny hints that baby maconie number 2 could be on her way.

Intrigued by the statuses, Mo just had to call him and see if she was on her way. She clicked off of Facebook and began to dial his number, instantly putting her phone to her ear and waited for him to answer.

_"Mo am I glad to hear to hear off of you, Jacs gone into labour! She's had two contractions in the last half an hour, I don't think we will be at the party too long_!" Jonny said, seconds later as he fumbled down the phone.

"Well, that's just answered my question and she's not the only one mate! I've gone into labour, my waters haven't gone but I've had contractions!" Mo finally said, as she heard the other end of the phone go silent. All she could hear was Jonny's heavy breathing.

_"Ok right, my god! We are in for a long night_" Jonny replied, his voice a little shaky and muffled.

"Looks that way pal and as myth would have it, second labours are usually quicker than the first one so it could be tonight!" Mo said in her attempt to put Jonny's mind at ease, but in fact it had the opposite effect.

"_Oh god, let's hope both your waters don't break else we will be delivering at yours_!" Jonny replied laughing nervously down the phone.

"That is not happening my friend! Ill see you in a bit yeah? Bye!" Mo answered.

_"See you in about half hour_!" Jonny replied before they both put he phone down on each other.

Mo sat there, shocked at what Jonny had just told her, although she had a feeling after yesterday's events in birmingham, she was still gobsmacked all the same to hear that Jac had gone into labour.

Mr T then came walking into the living room, armed with two mugs of tea and a packet of Mo's favourite biscuits hanging out of his trouser pockets.

"My lady, a cup of tea and your ultimate favourite biscuits, bourbon creams!" Mr T said passing Mo her cup of tea and the biscuits.

"Thanks love, Hey you'll never guess whose gone into labour?" Mo said as Mr T sat on the arm of the chair.

"You!" He joked, earning himself a light nudge on the arm.

"State the bloody obvious yeah! No Jacs gone into labour, apparently she's had a couple of contractions this morning!" Mo explained, waving her arms around slightly as she spoke.

"That really doesn't surprise me, I'm actually surprised she didn't give birth last night!" Mr T said as Adele popped her head around the kitchen door.

"Who's gone into labour?" Adele asked as she looked over to Mo and Mr T.

"You don't miss out on anything do you? Jacs gone into labour! Mo answered laughing to herself.

"My god! Dom, both Jac and Mo are in labour now! I hope your ok to deliver some babies today Dominic!" Adele said as she leant back into the kitchen.

"I am not and I'm sure Jac would agree, that you two are not going to be delivering our babies, no offence but you ain't looking down there!" Mo explained waving her hands around.

"No need to worry Mo, I don't intend on delivering any babies today, I'll leave it to the professionals!" Dom announced to a much relieved Mo.

"Good now carry on with what you are doing, they'll be here in a bit!" Mo replied as she got herself comfy again.

"Ok chop chop, literally the sooner we get it done the sooner we can relax!" Mr T said walking into the kitchen with Adele and Dom...

...

**Hi all,**

**I'm going to update this fic probably once more tonight then over the next week!**

**I hope you like it and I promise we are getting to the good bits :) **

**I'm also coming up with the sequels for both Mo and Mr T and Jac Jonny and Emma **

**Please read and review :) **


	18. Travels

Happy Birthday Too...

Chapter 18

...

"He's stuck in traffic I'm afraid, he said he'll be half an hour or so! I'm taking you to Mo's house and if you need to deliver there, which I'm hoping you won't, then you've got Mr T there to help! Now come on I'll grab these, the pushchair and your hospital bag and we will go! Come on!" Sacha announced grabbing the bags and guiding Jac downstairs and out to the car...

...

Jonny and Emma had been sitting in bumper to bumper traffic for just a little over half an hour, after there being a serious head on collision not long before hand. Jonny say there tapping the steering wheel with one hand and leaning his free arm against the window to prop himself up during the wait.

"Come one! Come on!" Jonny muttered to himself, staring out of the windows.

"Daddy, why are we not moving?" Emma asked, her voice breaking through the music on the radio.

"There's been a bad accident baby, the paramedics have got to get the people out and take them to hospital to make them better!" Jonny explained as they began to edge forward a little.

"Is grandad and Rena going to make them all better and look after them?" Emma replied.

"Yes sweetie, but grandad has finished for today and is on his way to Aunty Mo's house for the party!" Jonny answered turning around to look at Emma.

"Will he play with my dollys with me?" Emma asked.

"I'm sure if you asked him em, he would for a little! I bet uncle Sacha would too!" Jonny said reassuringly.

"Ok Daddy , I'll ask them!" Emma replied.

Moments later, they had only moved a few centimetres forward, Jonny was becoming increasingly agitated and Emma had drifted off to sleep, cuddling up to her stuffed dolls.

Seconds later, Jonny's phone began to ring, with the song 'Roar' by Katy Perry echoing throughout the shell of the car, he quickly picked it up, glancing at the caller ID before answering it.

"Hey Sacha, you ok pal?" Jonny said, with a confused look upon his face.

"_Hi Jonny I'm at yours with Jac, she's asking how long your going to be? She's just had another contraction, a long one at that_!" Sacha answered, sounding concerned as he spoke down on the end of the phone.

"I'm on my way, we are stuck in traffic! There's been a major accident so could be at least half hour or so!" Jonny stuttered as he looked around in search of another route home.

_"Ok, I tell you what, meet us at Mo's house, I've got all of Emma's things so if you need to dash off to the hospital I'll take her straight to mine! Text us when your near_!" Sacha suggested

"Yeah ok, we'll meet you there! Thanks again Sacha, look after her for me, I'll be there soon!" Jonny replied as he did a quick u turn in the middle of the traffic, as did everyone else in the long queue of traffic

_"I'd do anything for Jac and you, see you there Maconie_!" Sacha answered before they both put the phone down on each other

Jonny carried on driving down the empty road and followed the road signs around, finding the route which will lead him to Mo's street.

**Back with Jac and Sacha**

It had only taken them 10 minutes to pack up the car with everything Emma will need like, her pushchair, spare car seat, her bag of clothes, nappies and a few toys, and drive over to Mo's house. By this point Jac had turned a Gastly shade of white, her eyes heavy as the pains were getting more intense and happiness more frequently unlike before she left her house, when they were half hour apart.

Seconds later, they had pulled up outside Mo's house, Sacha cut the engine and let out a bit sigh as he turned to face Jac,

"How you feeling?" He asked, letting out a small sympathetic smile.

"Not to great actually, I think I'm going to be sick" she replied, screwing her face up as she unclipped her seatbelt and opened the door.

"Oh dear, remind me to ask Mr T for a bucket for you when we get inside ok? Come on let's get you in there Jonny and Emma will be here in no time" Sacha answered, before he climbed out of the car and walked around to help Jac.

"I can walk by myself you know, I am..." Jac said as Sacha linked his arm with hers, before she turned and vomited on the garden beside her.

"... I am so sorry!" She added once she had finished throwing up, Sacha stood there, not sure whether to laugh or be worried about her health.

"No need to worry, we can wash that away with the hose! I'm sure Mo and Mr T would understand! Come on" Sacha replied, guiding Jac into the house, knocking on the door as they reached the front door.

Seconds later, Mr T came jogging to the door, shouting some sort of orders or instructions to Adele and Dom, before he opened the neatly decorated white door.

"Hello guys! Happy Birthday Jac! I hope your having a good day?" Mr T said, greeting them in to his house, stepping back a little so they could squeeze by.

"I am so sorry about the front garden, point me to the hose and I'll go wash it away!" Sacha said as Jac waddled off into the front room to Mo.

"What are you sorry for? And why do you need the garden hose for?" Mr T asked, looking confused as to why Sacha was saying that.

"Jac had a sudden wave of nausea and vomited all over your garden! I'll clean it of course! I don't think she's feeling 100%, I know she's not going to be if she's in labour but surely she shouldn't be vomiting at this stage on her second pregnancy?" Sacha replied, whispering slightly so Jac couldn't hear him.

"Hmmm, it is quite usual for women to vomit during the first stage of labour up until transition, however if she's still vomiting say after transition or when her waters have broken she'll have to be kept a close eye on just incase she becomes dehydrated. Maybe she's nervous because when she gave birth to Emma, she wasn't aware of how poorly she was and is feeling unnerved about giving birth this time because of it?" Mr T explained, putting Sacha's mind at ease just a little bit.

Back in the living room, Jac and Mo were both having a debate over a young couple on the Jeremy kyle show,

"Why do these people put themselves through it? She had a perfectly good chance of escaping another heartbreak from him yet she goes back for more after it was revealed that he in fact did cheat on her! She's a mug!... Ahhh!" Jac began ranting before another contraction came along.

"There's no need to bellyache over it Jac..." Mo started earning herself a sarcastic stare, before she noticed Jac looking a bit nauseas again.

"You alright Naylor? Looking a bit grey there!" Mo added sotting forward a little bit, just Incase she needed to grab the bin for jac to be sick in.

"Yeah I'll be ok, just give me a minute! It must have been something I ate" she replied as she tried to breath through her pain until it passed.

"You can't fool me Naylor, when was your last one?" Mo asked raising her eye brows and pulling a funny face.

"Last what?" Jac said, trying to play dumb, when really she knew what Mo was asking.

"Contraction! When was your last one?" Mo snapped, feeling uncomfortable herself,

"About 20 minutes or so ago" Jac reluctantly said, as the pain had now disappeared.

"Have your waters gone?" Mo asked edging forwards slightly.

"What is this 40 questions? No my waters haven't broken, I had a show this morning, I've vomited approximately 4 times once being on your front garden, sorry for that by the way!... Actually make that 5..." Jac announced, putting her hand to her mouth, Mo quickly dashed over to the bin, tipping the contents out and holding it under Jacs mouth.

"Gosh girl! Thanks for the insight Naylor, I think I can let you off with vomiting all over my front garden!" Mo said, sympathetically rubbing Jacs back as she continued to vomit.

Seconds later Sacha and Mr T came walking in, feeling and looking quite relieved that the contents of Jacs stomach had been cleaned. Once in the front room, they were greeted by Mo holding a bucket underneath Jac's head and the distinct smell of sick.

"Wow, she's really going to town with vomiting ah! Adele, could you bring us in a glass of water please" Sacha said, shouting through to the kitchen, seconds later Adele came strolling in with some water and passed it to Sacha.

"Oh gosh what's that smell!" Adele gasped, covering her mouth and nose with her free hand. Jac looked up, wiping her mouth after she brought up whatever was left in her system and glared up at the group of people.

"I don't need an audience thank you! You've all seen vomit before, well I should hope so! Where's Jonny and Emma, they should be here by now!" Jac said quietly running her hands rough her hair and moving it out of her face.

"Here, take a drink of this! People will be arriving soon Jonny and Emma included! Don't panic Naylor" Sacha said, kneeling down beside her and passing her the glass of water and making sure she drank something.

"How are you feeling now Mo?" Sacha asked, looking over to her as she leant herself back in her seat.

"I'm as good as good can be! The pains coming and going but I'm not feeling as sick as Jac! I suppose I got lucky" Mo boasted

"Mind you, I think I'm throwing up enough for both of us!" Jac said butting in on the conversation.

"Hopefully it should subside when you go into transition Jac! Try having something to eat and see if that helps?" Mr T suggested as he sat down next to Mo, taking her hand in his.

"I'm hoping so! Sacha did you pick up my phone, I think I left it on Emma's bed!" Jac asked, pulling herself up to her feet.

"Here it is! I picked it up when I got Emma's bags! Oh looks there's the Prof and some of the nurses!" Sacha said, passing the phone over before going to the door to let them in.

Jac took herself into the garden, closing the door gently behind her before going and sitting herself down on the Bench as she dialled Jonny's Number.

...

**Hi all,**

**I'm going to update twice today, updates may be slow this week as I have some work to finish off this week **

**Please read and review :) **


	19. Presents part 1

**Happy Birthday Too...**

**Chapter 19. **

...

_"Here it is! I picked it up when I got Emma's bags! Oh looks there's the Prof and some of the nurses!" Sacha said, passing the phone over before going to the door to let them in._

_Jac took herself into the garden, closing the door gently behind her before going and sitting herself down on the Bench as she dialled Jonny's Number._

...

"Jac, how are you feeling? Where are you now?" Jonny's voice echoed down the phone, filled with worry.

"I feel bloody awful! Im getting some fresh air to try and curb this sickness, where are you? How's Emma?" Jac replied, turning around to glance at the window to find Sacha looking out on her.

"I'm just around the corner now baby, just let it all up I know it's not nice but it's better out and make sure your drinking enough fluids! Emma's fine she's just dropped off for a sleep!" Jonny ordered, his voice sounding muffled as he had put Jac on speakerphone whilst he drove.

"Don't let her sleep to long, she won't sleep for Sacha tonight!... Hold on I think I'm gonna be..." Jac said before she projectile vomited on the grass in front of her, Sacha saw her through the window and quickly went out to her, rubbing her back as she did so.

"Jac? Are you ok? Jac!" Jonny said his voice echoing through Jacs speaker phone, he then put the phone down as he had no reply and raced down the long road which lead to Mo's house, pulling in to her driveway and jumping out, unclipping Emma out of her seat and carefully running inside the house.

"Where's Jac? She called me then cut off to be sick?" Jonny asked Elliot who was standing beside the sofa.

"She went outside 10 minutes ago, for some fresh air I think sacha's out back with her! Here let me take Emma and you go find Jac!" Elliot said putting his drink down before grabbing the sleepy child off of Jonny before he shot off outside to find Jac.

Once outside Jonny ran straight over to Jac and Sacha, who was forcing her to have a drink of water, so she didn't become dehydrated.

"Jac! How many times have you been sick?" Jonny said, sitting the other side of her and wrapping his arms around her.

"To be honest I've lost count! This is all your fault!" Jac said sarcastically with a small grin on her face.

"How is this my fault? I'm not making you sick?" Jonny replied, looking confused.

"You got me bloody pregnant again! I never had anything like this with Emma!" Jac answered nudging him in the arm.

"Well I never saw you kicking me out of bed!" Jonny said, making Sacha feel very uncomfortable around them.

"I'll just clean this up!" Sacha said, before waddling off to get the hose.

"Moron! Anyway I feel much better now! Where's Emma?" Jac said as she stood up with Jonny.

"Elliot's got her at the minute, I've had to wake her up! Now let's get you inside its freezing out here!" Jonny said as he guided her back in the house, as Sacha dealt with the pool of vomit.

Once inside the house, Jac and Jonny made their way into the living room, where everyone was chatting and gossiping about other colleagues. They went over to the sofa, were Mo was sitting, Jonny allowed Jac to sit down on the sofa in the empty space and he sat down on the floor in front of her.

"Mummy!... I missed you!" Emma shouted as she ran over to Jac and Gave her a big cuddle.

"Emma careful mummy's not feeling great!" Jonny said tapping Emma's arm.

"It's ok Jonny!... Hello princess, mummy missed you too! Have you been good for daddy?" Jac said, scooping Emma up on to her knees and giving her a side cuddle.

"Yeah, me and daddy got you a special present from the shop!" Emma said wiggling with excitement on her mums lap.

"Thank you sweetie!" Jac replied smiling down at her two year old daughter.

"Actually I better go and get yours and Mo's presents from out of the car! I won't be a minute!" Jonny said, pushing himself up off of the floor., kissing both Jac and Emma on the forehead before he ran out to the cat.

"So how you feeling now? Don't worry about vomiting all over my garden! I've done it plenty of times, both alcohol and pregnancy related incidents. There was this one time when I was pegging the washing out before work and boom! It was coming out of me like a tap!" Mo asked explaining some of her vomiting incidents. Emma sat there giggling at her aunts silliness, whereas Jac went a paper shade of grey.

"I was ok until I heard that! Actually my stomachs hurting again!" Jac replied before taking a drink out of her glass

Moments later, Jonny came walking into the front room, armed with two large gift bags with 'Baby Girl' written all over them.

"Wow maconie, you've been busy!" Mo said as she looked at the bags

"Right everyone, shall we open gifts, then we can move onto to the party games! There's food in the kitchen go help yourself!" Adele bellowed over the noisy medical staff. Mr T and Jonny sorted out all of the gifts and set up seperatw piles for both Jac and Mo.

Moments later, they began opening their gifts with everyone sitting around them, watching and taking pictures of them as they looked at each item.

Just as Jac began to open another present, she could feel another contraction coming on, she tried to think about about something else but the pain kept getting more intense.

"I need another glass of water... Agh!" Jac screeched as she got herself upto her feet, immediately gripping onto her stomach as everyone looked over to her with a gasp.

"Jac it's ok, breath through it, deep breath!" Jonny said, holding her, he could see the beads of sweat seeping through her pale skin.

Emma sat beside her aunt Mo with tears building up in her eyes as she saw her mum in pain.

"Mummy, Mummy! What wrong with Mummy Daddy?" Emma cried getting herself all worked up.

"She's got a bellyache baby, she'll be ok! Why don't you go to the shop with uncle Sacha and get some sweeties for tonight? Yeah! Here's some pennies and don't forget to get daddy and nice chocy bar!" Jonny answered feeling hopeless as he looked at his little girl in tears.

"Come on little Emma! Let's go for a walk and we can go and get lots of food and sweeties for tonight! We can watch frozen and play with those dollies that Mummy and Daddy have been telling me about!" Sacha said picking up his upset goddaughter.

"Oh thank god that's over!" Jac said as she straightened herself up and wiped the sweat off of her forehead.

"Are you ok Jac? You don't feel sick or anything do you?" Mr T and Jonny both said in turn.

"I feel a bit sick, I've just got pressure in my pelvis now! Is Emma ok? I heard her crying but couldn't speak!" Jac answered wondering how her daughter was.

"I think it was more seeing you upset and in pain that made her react in that way! Jonny Mac was only saying the other week how protective she is of you" Mo said as she held onto her stomach.

"Is it your turn now? I'm going go get a glass of water, I'll be back in a second!" Jac asked,

"Looks that way! Best start taking bets on who'll be here first, yours or mine!" Mo replied forcing out a smile through her pain.

"I'll get you some water, you sit down and and finish opening some presents! I've got a couple for Emma to open Aswell so she doesn't feel left out! Now sit down" Jonny ordered lowering Jac down into the chair, before she continued to open some presents.

10 minutes later, Sacha and Emma came strolling back in, humming frozen tunes to one another, Emma then came skipping into the living room and headed over to her mum.

"Has your bellyache gone now Mummy!" Emma asked as she climbed on to the sofa next to Jac and Mo.

"Yes Emma, it was just Ivy wiggling around! Now what did you get from the shop? Anything nice?" Jac asked.

"I got you, daddy and Aunty Mo some chocolate and grandad some peanuts! And me and uncle Sacha got lots of treats for tonight!" Emma announced passing out the items to everyone.

"Aww thank you sweetie!" Jac replied, kissing her on the head.

"Thanks Emma!" Elliot and Mo said in turn, as Sacha handed out chocolate to everyone else.

"Hello my wee girl, did you remember daddy's chocy?" Jonny replied walking in with the glass of water.

"Here it is Daddy! The same as me!" Emma said holding the chocolate bar up to him.

"Yummy!" Jonny said pretending to eat it all up.

"Right lets finish off these presents yeah! Are you going to help Mummy?" Jac asked as an excited Emma wiggled around...

...

**Hi all**

**I shall try and update again later this afternoon**

**Please read and review**


	20. Presents part 2

**Happy Birthday Too..**

**Chapter 20**

...

"_Hello my wee girl, did you remember daddy's chocy?" Jonny replied walking in with the glass of water._

_"Here it is Daddy! The same as me!" Emma said holding the chocolate bar up to him._

_"Yummy!" Jonny said pretending to eat it all up._

_"Right lets finish off these presents yeah! Are you going to help Mummy?" Jac asked as an excited Emma wiggled around..._

...

10 minutes later, all the presents were opened and neatly piled to the side of both Jac and Mo, who had sat there admiring each and every gift they had recieved.

"Thank you so much everybody!" They both said in turn, with big smiles on their faces as they looked down at the array of pink items and clothing.

"That is not all ladies!" Jonny said, as him and Mr T stood in front of them and pulled out the pandora bracelet box from out of their back pockets.

"Me and Jonny took a little detour yesterday when we went shopping! As you may have guessed we didn't go trainer shopping we bought bracelets, complete with charms for the special women in our life!" Mr T finished as they both handed the boxes to Jac and Mo.

Jac and Mo opened up the bright white leather boxes, revealing the colourful bracelets nestled on top of the cushion.

"Oh my..." Mo started, her mouth hanging open as she stared at tre beautiful bracelet.

"... Goodness it's beautiful! Look at all these charms! Little girl ones, mum ones! I love it" Jac finished looking at each individual charm before leaning up to kiss Jonny. Mo also leant up and kissed Mr T, before both Mr T and Jonny put the bracelets on their wrists.

"And this is for you Jac, from me and Mo, Happy Birthday" Mr T said passing Jac a smaller pandora box, she opened it up revealing the April birthstone, diamond ring.

"Oh my, thank you both so much, I love it!" Jac said taking it out of the box and on to her index finger.

Just then Jac began to feel another contraction coming on, she decided to make her excuses to exit them room whilst it was happening.

"I need to go to the toilet, I won't be long!... Ouch!" Jac said standing up as the pain travelled across her stomach.

"I'll come up with you, no buts!" Jonny said helping Jac as she climbed over the pile of presents in front of her.

"I don't need my hand holding to go for a wee Jonny!" She replied as she began to slowly climb the stairs.

"I'm not letting you go anywhere with out me by your side! Now go before you wet yourself!" Jonny said, tappin her on the bottom as they continued to climb the steps.

Back downstairs, Mo was trying to breath through another contraction which had suddenly come on, trying her best not to lose her rag with her sister, who was panicking and flapping around the room.

"Adele would you just stop flapping around please!" Mo said as calmly as she could as Mr T stood behind her rubbing her back.

"It's scary and exciting Mo! I should call Mum and let her know babies on the way!" Adele replied before she turned to walk in to the kitchen.

"No! Not just yet, Erm it could be a while yet, no need to panic her yeah!" Mo said loudly, sounding a bit edgy before letting out a loud sigh.

"Whatevs sis! I need to call her anyway!" Adele answered before strutting into the kitchen to make the call

"How are you feeling now?" Mr T asked, not breaking eye contact with her throughout.

"Bit better! I certainly remember this from last time! My god" Mo said as she leant herself back in the sofa.

"I'll go get you a nice cup of tea and a hot water bottle to try and ease the discomfort, won't be a second!" Mr T said, quickly scooting off to the kitchen to make the tea and hot water.

Once in the kitchen, he noticed Adele, leaning against the cupboards, with her phone resting in the palm of her hands as she debated on whether to call her mum or not.

"You know Mo didn't really mean what she said in there? She was in pain and it's what came to thought first!" Mr T said, flicking the switch down on the kettle so it would boil.

"Yeah i know, I knew how moody she was last time! It's more the fact her and mum don't see eye to eye, it's awkward you know!" Adele answered, turning around and leaning her back against the cupboards.

"Well, she's mentioned that a few times! All I can say is let them deal with it themselves, we can't force them to talk, they'll do it in their own time and terms!" Mr T explained, placing a firm hand on Adeles shoulder.

"Your a good man T, Mo and that baby are lucky to have you!" Adele said, kissing him on the cheek before returning to the living room, where she opted to text her mother rather than call her.

"Thanks, I do try!" Mr T replied before he finished off what he was doing.

Back upstairs...

Jac had just made it to the toilet, blaming the fact that the baby was using her bladder as a trampoline which nearly caused her to wet herself.

"Told you that you'd make it! You worry too much women!" Jonny taunted as he stood outside the bathroom.

"Shut up Jonny! I'd like to see you carry a baby for 9 months and worry about whether your going to make it to the toilet or not!" Jac replied, snapping back at him as she flushed the toilet and pulled her leggings up.

"I think I'd look beautiful with a baby bump!" Jonny replied sarcastically, rubbing his stomach as he leant against the door.

"Well your half way there with your beer belly then aren't you?... Oh!" Jac replied, washing her hands when the pressure in her pelvis became more intense until she felt warm liquid trickle down her legs and splash on to the floor.

"Oh? What Jac? What have you done this time? Missed the toilet?" Jonny replied, letting out a small chuckle.

"Oh crap! Jonny... Jonny come here quick!" Jac said, slightly panicky.

"What's wrong now my dear?" Jonny said as he pushed the door open and saw her standing there, her arms supporting her as she leant against the hand basin.

"My waters have just broken!" Jac said, with the look of fear in her eyes as she looked at Jonny.

"Are you sure? Are you sure you haven't wet yourself and your having me on?" Jonny said as he looked at the pool of fluid on the floor.

"I've been potty trained for a while now Jonny! My waters have Definatly broken!" Jac replied sarcastically.

"O ok, straight to maternity! No waiting around! Come on Sacha can take our presents home and we can go hospital!" Jonny said, now with panic setting in as he guided her out of the bathroom.

"Hold on, I'm gonna be..." Jac said before she turned back to the sink and vomited.

"Have you got a habit of vomiting everywhere today? Let's clean this up then I'll go and ask Mo for some spare Trousers!" Jonny said, sitting Jac down on the toilet seat whilst he cleaned up the vomit and amniotic fluid.

"I'm so sorry! Some birthday this is turning out to be!" Jac said, burying her head into her hands.

"Don't be silly! This is nothing more than what I've seen at work! And don't say that, you could be having the ultimate gift at the end of the day- and that's another Daughter! Now you stay there and I'll go and see if Mo has any spare leggings, do you want your bag aswell?" Jonny said as he finished cleaning up the sick and fluid and washed his hands.

"Yes please! And thank you, I love you!" Jac said, smiling a little as jonny bent down kissing her on the lips before going down stairs.

...

**Hi all,**

**Happy new year!**

**I hope you enjoy reading this chapter please read and review**


	21. PJ Drama

**Happy Birthday Too..**

**Chapter 21**

...

_"Don't be silly! This is nothing more than what I've seen at work! And don't say that, you could be having the ultimate gift at the end of the day- and that's another Daughter! Now you stay there and I'll go and see if Mo has any spare leggings, do you want your bag aswell?" Jonny said as he finished cleaning up the sick and fluid and washed his hands._

_"Yes please! And thank you, I love you!" Jac said, smiling a little as jonny bent down kissing her on the lips before going down stairs._

...

As soon as Jonny downstairs, he noticed all the guests were making their way into the back garden so they could start playing the baby shower games. Jonny then made his way over to Mo who was having a quick chat with Mr T,

"Mo, sorry to interupt but have you got a spare pair of Leggings or something? Jac's waters have just broken and she hasn't got any spare stuff with her!" Jonny asked as he stood in front of her and Mr T.

"Oh my goodness! Yeah I have ill go grab some, is she ok?" Mo said as she shuffled herself forward on her seat.

"Thanks a lot mate, do you know where she put her bag? How are you now?" Jonny replied just as Sacha walked in to the room with Emma.

"I'm ok at the minute just pressure in my pelvis! And I'm sure she put it down the side of the sofa there!" Mo replied.

"Is everything ok? Just this little miss wants to see her Mum and Dad!" Sacha said, placing his hands lovingly on Emma's shoulders.

"Jacs waters have just broken! And she's still vomiting a lot! I'm going to take her to the hospital... Mummy will be down in a minute Emma, Daddy's got to take her to the hospital to see the doctor and make her all better!" Jonny answered before he turned to look at his daughter.

"Oh goodness! This really is it! It's so exciting! I'll keep Emma here with me for a bit then, and I could take her out for tea!" Sacha replied, still holding onto the young girls shoulders.

"Daddy, can I come with you I want to stay with you and mummy!" Emma asked getting upset again.

"Princess, you don't want to stay in the hospital, it's not fun at all! How about you and uncle Sacha do some pretty drawings for mummy when she gets better!" Jonny explained as he got down to her level.

"Can we watch princesses and peppa pig too uncle Sacha?" Emma asked as she looked at him.

"Of course we can cupcake! Oh Jonny ask jac if she's called the nursery about tomorrow?" Sacha replied, as he picked Emma up and say her on his hips.

Seconds later, they all heard a loud cry coming from upstairs, Everybody quickly turned and looked at the open plan stair case, where the noise was coming from.

"Jac!" Jonny said, as he ran up the stairs to get to her,

"I'll go and get those trousers for her, pull me up D!" Mo said, holding her hands out as Mr T grabbed them and pulled her up to her feet.

"Oooo... Ooh!..." Mo said as she looked at the floor and saw the trickle of fluid running down her legs and leaving a puddle on her laminate flooring.

"... You've got to be kidding me!" Mo added, before she put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"You'll be fine, I'll let everyone know the shower is finished whilst you go and get yourself dressed!" Mr T said, kissing her on the lips before he shot off to inform the guests and clean up the fluid.

"Ok" she simply replied, before she walked up the stairs.

**Back upstairs**

Jac was leaning herself against the sink, her eyes closed as she breathes heavily through her latest contraction, rocking her body back and forth gently.

Seconds later, Jonny came bolting across the hallway, running quickly into the bathroom and standing next to Jac, rubbing her back in hope to ease some of her pain.

"Jac, are you ok? What happened?" Jonny said, as he tried to catch his breath back.

"I'll be ok in a minute! It's just a contraction, they're hurting a lot more now my waters have gone!" Jac said still breathing through her pain.

"Right ok Mo has just gone to get you some bottoms! Emma's getting upset again she wants to see us, and wants to come to the hospital with us, but I've talked her around and she's ok now!" Jonny explained as he supported Jac and took her into the spare bedroom.

"She's tired, she should have gone back to sleep... Is Sacha ok with her, she's going to be good for him isn't she!" Jac asked as they stepped into the room.

"She'll be fine, Sacha has his own kids, he knows how to handle a two year old! He asked me to ask you if you had called the nursery?" Jonny answered as he lowered her on to the chair that was propped against the wall.

"Oh Christ no! However I have had bigger things on my mind, I'll call them now, the pain has gone!" Jac said, reaching in her pocket to get her phone.

"No I'll take care of that, was it to let them know his information so he could pick her up? Because he mentioned something earlier about having to pop in to assist on an elective tomorrow morning for a few hours!" Jonny asked, making sure he knew the reason why he was calling them.

"Yeah that's it, he's having her all day tomorrow, so we can get Ivy sorted and settled in home" Jac said, checking through her phone anyway at her messages that she had recieved, as did Jonny.

Minutes later, Mo came waddling onto the hallway, shuffling her feet as she walked across the landing and into her bedroom.

"We are in here Mo!" Jonny shouted as he walked onto the hallway to call the nursery.

"Ok Jonny, be in, in a minute!" Mo shouted back, before slamming the door behind her.

Jonny then dialled the nurseries phone number and waited for them to answer, looking in on Jac who was, by the looks of things having another contraction.

"Hello, Holby City Nursery, Becky speaking can I help?" A voice said, very cheerily on the other end of the phone.

"Oh Hello, it's Jonny Maconie, Emma's dad, I was just calling to let you know that Emma won't be coming in at all today, her mums just gone into labour, so she spending the day with her uncle!" Jonny explained, as he started to pace around.

"Hi Mr Maconie, we were just about to call you! Good luck to you and Ms Naylor! Will Emma be in tomorrow?" The nursery worker, Becky asked.

"Yes, her uncle will be bringing her in, Jac told me to call you and pass on his information!" Jonny said

"Ok, I'll just grab a pen and paper... Go ahead" she replied.

"Right, his name is Sacha Levy, 24 west street, Holby City and his telephone number is 07394753904" Jonny said, pausing every so often so Becky could write it down.

"Ok, thank you Jonny! We will see Emma tomorrow! Goodbye" Becky replied

"Bye Becky, thanks" Jonny answered before they both put the phone down on each other.

Jonny was then met by Mo, who had also gotten dressed and was carrying a bag and some patterned pyjama bottoms.

"Oh Mo, why have you got dressed?" Jonny asked as he glanced at her bold stripy pyjama bottoms.

"My waters have just broken when you ran up the stairs, the excitement got a bit to much I suppose! Here give these to Jac, my other leggings are in the wash!" Mo said, passing them to Jonny as she glanced into the spare room.

"Oh gosh, guess you'll be joining us at the hospital then?" Jonny replied, placing his arm lovingly on Mo's shoulder.

"What was that?" Jac asked, looking outside of the room to the pair.

"Mo's waters have broken too! Here get yourself into these! It's all she has!" Jonny said, throwing the pair of PJ bottoms into her.

"I'm not wearing these, ill look like a clown!" Jac said, holding them up in front of her, clearly not impressed by the choice.

"Well, go to the hospital half naked then or in wet clothes! It's either them or nothing! Now stop being stubborn and put them on!" Jonny ordered, shutting the door so she could change.

Minutes later Jac emerged from out of the bedroom, reluctantly wearing the bottoms, as she held on to her wet clothing.

"You look beautiful my little clown!" Jonny taunted, as he ran his hands through her hair.

"Shut up Maconie, before I make you feel the pain that in going through!" Jac replied.

"What? Come on let's get you downstairs and get you two off to the hospital!" Jonny said as he tried and helped them both down the stairs and out to the car...

...

Hi all, sorry it's taken me a while to update

I've been super busy with work and meetings this week

I hope you enjoy reading this chapter,

I'm thinking about doing alternate chapters between Jac and Mo's labour?

And then possible sequels to both of them? (I have Jac's sequel planned out already!)

Please read and review

Thanks for your patience


End file.
